Akatsuki
by Smori
Summary: Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Akatsuki what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want? ItachixNaruto. OthersInside. Minato Namikaze is Leader of Akatsuki in this story. Not Nagato. :Completed: :Sequal-Konohagakure:
1. Prolouge

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples:** ItachiNaruto.  
**Possible Couples:** SaiSakura. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu. MinatoKakashi. SaiSuigetsu. DeidaraSakura.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Prolouge**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were running as fast as they could. They were being chased by multiple members of the Akatsuki. They wondered how because only five were supposed to be alive! How were they being chased by nine members of the Akastuki. NINE! There were only ten! Kakashi was being chased by a plant-like man and a boy in an orange mask. Sai was being chased by the the man that Naruto had killed a couple years ago, and his partner, the man Shikamaru had killed. These men died! Sakura was being chased by Sasori, the man she had killed like two years ago, and his blonde haired partner. Naruto was being chased by not two, but three members of the Akatsuki. There was Itachi, Kisame, and some blue haired chick.

The four didn't know how, but they were knocked out. When they woke up, they were all in a cell they thought to be in the Akatsuki base. Itachi and Sasori came by an hour later to pick the four up and brought them into Leaders office. There they wree surrounded by all ten members of the Akatsuki, but no one could see the Leader's face.

"Are you going to take Kyuubi from Naruto?" Sakura asked the leader. He chuckled and shock his head.

"No, no, Haruno-san." Leader said still laughing. "I have no intention of killing Uzumaki-san, you, Sai-san, or Hatake-san." He explained with a hidden smirk on his face.

"I have a question..." Naruto started looking around at all the members. Leader went quiet and let the boy continue. "How the HELL are all of you alive! Sakura-chan killed you!" He pointed at Sasori. "I killed you!" He pointed at Kakazu. "Shikamaru burried your body!" He shouted pointing at Hidan who smirked. "Sasuke killed you or so we heard!" He pointed at Deidara. "So how are you all alive?!"

"You see Uzumaki-san," Leader motioned at the blue haired female. "She is quite the medical-ninja." You couldn't see it, but the Leader was smirking. "Now as I said, we do not wish to kill you. I would actually like to ask the four of you to join the Akatsuki." The four members of Team Seven stood there in shock. Sakura's mouth was wide open, and Inner Sakura's mouth was on the ground. Naruto looked oh-so confused at the Leader. Kakashi's jaw was dropped under his mouth. Sai's eyes grew wide.

"YOU CAN BE FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Naruto shouted causing Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi to cover their ears.

"Tobi thinks Leader-sama is serious, Uzumaki-san." The boy with the orange mask said in a childish voice.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT US TO JOIN?! YOU WANTED TO KILL ME NOW YOU WANT US TO JOIN YOUR GROUP?!" Naruto was pissed off. He was practically steaming.

"You've got it all wrong Uzumaki-san." Leader said chuckling. "The whole time, we've been trying to capture _you_ so you would join. We never intended to kill you."

"You've been trying to capture me... so I would join..." Naruto whispered in disbelief. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted confused.

"I just thought, maybe if your team joined, you would too." Leader explained. "So will you join?"

---  
**_A/N: Will they join?! o.o Dunno... Reda to find out:) This will end up being ItachixNaruto. As for everyone else, I'll let you decide. Minato Namekaze, Naruto's father, is going to be the leader of the Akatsuki in this story. I know he's not, but who cares. My fanfic! Haha! So tell me what you want for other pairings. Like SasoriDeidara, DeidaraSakura, MinatoKakashi, HIdanKakazu, SaiSakura, ANYTHING! You just let me know.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples So Far:** ItachiNaruto.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

Sakura hated the idea of working with these monsters. They were murders! Why did they want Naruto to join, she had no idea. "Why would we join your organization?!" Sakura shouted angrely. "All you do is cause harm!" Leader chuckled.

"Do you know why my men kill?" Leader asked and Konan caughed. "Men and one woman kill?" He asked in a lower monotone voice. Konan smirked. "For five years now, I've been looking for a certain someone who is special to me. Akatsuki has been alongst us all for nine years. I was in a coma of sorts for over eight years. I was taken care of by some villagers in the Rain Village. I was never supposed to wake up, because I almsot killed myself using too much chakra. I awoke, but knew nothing of my past. It wasn't until five years ago that I remember everything. I came here in search of the place where my special person might be. The Akatsuki found me, and kidnapped me. All of these people you see before were forced to working with the Akatsuki and their last leader. That leader's name was Nagato. His dream was to take over the world, and kill everyone in it. I ended up killing him and taking his role as Leader. What I'm saying is that for five years now, the Akatsuki has been good." Leader finished up.

"How? You tried to kill Gaara and take Shukaku from his body almost two years ago!" Naruto didn't quite understand, but neither did any other member of Team Seven.

"That..." Leader said smiling. "Was kinda a mistake. You see, the person I seek is sealed with a Jinchuuriki inside. I sent out my members to find all Buuji's and bring them here so I could tell if it was this person or not. The problem with your friend Gaara, was that he put up a fight. We never wanted to kill him, not at all." Leader said smiling. "He threatened my family, so he had to punish."

"Your family?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. He looked at all the members around him. Leader nodded.

"The Akatsuki is like one big family." Leader said smiling.

"But why us join, sir?" Sai asked with a fake smile on.

"Because Sai-san, your teammate, Uzumaki Naruto-san is the special person I seak." Leader explained looking straight at Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura were on the boys left and turned to faec him. Sai on his right did the same.

"M-me?" Naruto asked nervously. What could this man want with him? If not Kyuubi, then what?!

"Yes Uzumaki-san." Leader said smiling. "What if I told you that I knew your mother?" Kakashi glarred at the man with his one visable eye.

"M-my mother?" Naruto asked shocked. Leader nodded. "Wha-what was sh-she like?"

"A fine young woman..." Leader gave a soft smile, and then frowned. "She had long red hair, and dark eyes. She was beautiful that woman."

"What was my mother's name?" Naruto asked a little serious. He knew who his father was. Jirayia and Tsunade told you.

"Her name, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto smiled onec the Leader told him. "And do you know of your father?"

"A little..." Naruto whispered softly. "I know he was the Yondiame, Fourth Hokage of Konoha. He trained Kakashi-sensei, and was taught by Ero-Sannin." Kakashi looked a bit shocked. Who told Naruto about his father? Leader cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Both of them are my senseis now..." Naruto glanced at Kakashi. "I also know he seeled the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me..." At this, everyone in the room frowned. "But I know nothing about him. Heck, I don't even know his name. Neither Tsunade nor Jiyaryia wouldn't tell me."

"Your fathers name was--"

"Namekaze Minato..." Kakashi inturupted the Leader. "He was a great man, and a great sensei. He cared deeply for you Naruto." Naruto frowned. "He choose you to seel the Kyuubi in because he couldn't do it to any other family. Also, your mother died giving birth to you, so he thought maybe it was best." Sakura and Sai kinda felt left out. They didn't know whether or not to comfort Naruto or what.

"You were supposed to be a hero because you stopped the Kyuubi no Kitsune from attaking any villagers. Your father wanted you to be safe, and praised, but that didn't happen..." Leader said with a small frown.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Sai started looking between Naruto and Leader. "How do you know so much about Naruto-kun that neither I, nor Sakura, nor Kakashi know?" Leader frowned.

"As I said before, I know his mother." Leader spoke quite fast.

"I'll join." Naruto whispered. Sakura and Kakashi starred at the boy. "I'll join. I mean, you have been looking for me for so long..." He gave a small smile that was fake if anyone knew him.

"Then I'll join too." Sakura said with confidence. "I'm not letting Naruto go."

"I would never leave Naruto-kun with a bunch of weirdos and this old hag." Sai said smiling and pointing at Sakura who punched him in the arm.

"Guess you can count me in too..." Kakashi said sighing.

"Good. Itachi, take Uzumaki-sa and Sai-san. Show them to their rooms and get their clothes. Konan, same to Haruno-san. Kisame, same to Hatake-san." Leader ordered. The three nodded and took each person by the arm and led the out. "Deidara and Sasori, get dinner started." Both nodded and were gone. "Hidan and Kakazu, get everything ready. We're going to have a welcome dinner." Leader grinned. Both nodded and left. "Zetsu, keep an eye on Tobi." The plant man nodded, and took the orange masked boy with him. Tobi was shouting something about 'Not needing watching over because Tobi is a good boy'. Leader sat back in his chair, and stretched. Mission One: Get Naruto to join is complete. Mission Two: Let Naruto know who you are is in process.

---

**_A/N: Okay. So that's Chapy One! Now, on to the couples voiting... Some weird couples came in I must say... But I did say I'll take any couples! Hentai, Yaoi, or Yuri are acceptable. Anything goes!  
_****Couples You Reviewers Have Picked So Far:  
**ItachiNaruto - Gonna happened no matter what.  
KisameSakura - One.  
KisameSai - One.  
_MinatoKakashi - Four.  
_SaiSakura - One.  
SaiKonan - One.  
SaiSuigetsu - One.  
_SasoriDeidara -_ _Three._  
SasoriSakura - One.  
HidanKakazu - One.  
_KakashiSakura - Two._  
Sakura Dead... o.o? - One.  
**_Come on people! I'll do at least two more chapters of voting, then I'll pick. Peopl who voted last time can re-vote for their favorite couples. Remember, you don't have to just pick those couple up there. Just send me random couples and who knows, maybe they could win!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy._**


	3. Voting Pole

_**Couples You Reviewers Have Picked So Far: **_

_**ItachiNaruto - Infinity.  
**_KisameSakura - Five.  
KisameSai - Four.  
_MinatoKakashi - Ten.  
_MinatoKonan - One.  
TobiKakashi - One.  
TobiSakura - One.  
SakuraKonan - One.  
SaiSakura - Four.  
SaiKonan - One.  
SaiTobi - One.  
SaiSuigetsu - One.  
_SasoriDeidara - Twelve.  
_SasoriSakura - Two.  
HidanKakazu - Three.  
KakashiSakura - Three.  
Sakura Dead - Three.

MinatoKakashi and SasoriDeidara are probably, most likely gonna be pairings 'cause they're so high up.

Maybe a SaiKisameSakura? Because SaiKisame has four and KisameSakura has five and SaiSakura has four. THREE WAY?! Yes? No? Maybe so?

Though lots of people want Sakura dead... So I dunnp. :sigh: This is hard to choose. I could kill Sakura... Or I like the idea of Sai with Suigetsu... And Sakura with Kisame or Tobi. :smirk:

Remember people... Pairings are only open for Minato, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame,

Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Naruto and Itachi are the main couple... or will be the main couple. So only Akatsuki members and Team Seven.

Though I like the idea of adding Hebi or Snake members in there. They could show up. Never know with my stories! Heh.

So yeah, Minato, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, and Sasuke.


	4. Final Pole

_**Couples You Reviewers Have Picked So Far:  
**ItachiNaruto - Infinity.  
SasukeNaruto - Jelousy.  
_KarinJuugo - Maybe?  
KisameSakura - Seven.  
KisameSai - Four.  
MinatoKakashi - Thirteen.  
MinatoKonan - One.  
TobiSakura - One.  
SakuraKonan - Two.  
SaiSakura - Four.  
SaiKonan - Two.  
SaiTobi - One.  
SaiSuigetsu - Four.  
SasoriDeidara - Fourteen.  
SasoriSakura - Two.  
HidanKakazu - Four.  
KakashiSakura - Three.  
TobiKakashi - One.  
Sakura Dead - Five.

---

**Itachi x Naruto - Infinity**

**Sasuke x Naruto - Jealousy**

**Kisame x Sakura - Seven  
**Kisame x Sai - Four

**Minato x Kakashi - Thirteen  
**Minato x Konan - One

Tobi x Sakura - One  
Tobi x Kakashi - One  
Tobi x Sai - One

**Kakazu x Hidan - Four**

Sai x Kisame - Four  
**Sai x Suigetsu - Four  
**Sai x Tobi - One  
Sai x Sakura - Four  
**Sai x Konan - Two**

**Sakura x Kisame - Seven  
**Sakura x Sai - Four  
Sakura x Sasori - Two  
Sakura x Kakashi - Three  
Sakura x Tobi - One  
Sakura x Konan - One  
Sakura Dead - Five

**Kakashi x Minato - Thirteen  
**Kakashi x Tobi - One  
Kakashi x Sakura - Three

**Deidara x Sasori - Fourteen**

Sasori x Sakura - Two  
**Sasori x Deidara - Fourteen**

**Hidan x Kakazu - Four**

Konan x Sakura - Two  
**Konan x Sai - Two  
**Konan x Minato - One

**Suigetsu x Sai - Four**

---

Final Couples: ItachiNaruto. KisameSakura. MinatoKakashi. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu.

People Open: Tobi. Sai. Suigetsu. Karin. Juugo. Sasuke. Zetsu.

More people want Sakura with Kisame then her dieing, so she'll stay alive... For now. :D Who knows, I could end up killing her sometime after her and Kisame are together... That would be sad... :( Or, since some people want SaiSakura, I'm thinking of making Sakura have a crush on Sai, but he's clueless. Then Kisame's like in love with her, and helps mend her broken heart when Sai turns her down. (Remind you of any love triangle from the real show? Heheh. Minds me of NaruSakuSasu... But those couples would never happen in a story of mine... Sasuke belongs with Naruto, or really no one... Naruto belongs with everyone except Sakura. lol.)

There is a war that's going on in my mind about Sai. Sai with Suigetsu or Konan? I like the idea someone said about Sai and Konan, because paint and paper. They go together, but SaiSuigestu is hott! XD SaiSuigestu is winning... I dunno. Vote for which you like better.

One last pole people! This is the final, I repeat, FINAL pole. Pick couples between the following people: Sai, Suigetsu, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo! Have Fun. See you in Chapter Two!


	5. Chapter Two

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples:** ItachiNaruto. KisameSakura. SaiKonan. MinatoKakashi. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Final Main Couples:**_ ItachiNaruto. KisameSakura. SaiKonan. MinatoKakashi. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.  
_**Hints Of:**_ SasukeNaruto. SaiSakura. MinatoKonan.

_**Final Votes Were:  
**_**Itachi x Naruto - Infinity**

**Sasuke x Naruto - Jealousy**

**Kisame x Sakura - Seven  
**Kisame x Sai - Four

**Minato x Kakashi - Thirteen  
**Minato x Konan - One

Tobi x Sakura - One  
Tobi x Kakashi - One  
Tobi x Sai - Two  
**Tobi x Zetsu - Three**

**Karin x Juugo - Two**

**Kakazu x Hidan - Four**

Sai x Kisame - Four  
Sai x Suigetsu - Six  
Sai x Tobi - Two  
Sai x Sakura - Four  
Sai x Sasuke - One  
**Sai x Konan - Four**

**Sakura x Kisame - Seven  
**Sakura x Sai - Four  
Sakura x Sasori - Two  
Sakura x Kakashi - Three  
Sakura x Tobi - One  
Sakura x Konan - One  
Sakura Dead - Five

**Kakashi x Minato - Thirteen  
**Kakashi x Tobi - One  
Kakashi x Sakura - Three

**Deidara x Sasori - Fourteen**

Sasori x Sakura - Two  
**Sasori x Deidara - Fourteen**

**Hidan x Kakazu - Four**

Konan x Sakura - Two  
**Konan x Sai - Four  
**Konan x Minato - One

Suigetsu x Sai - Six  
**Suigetsu x Sasuke - One  
**Suigetsu x Juugo - One

Sasuke x Sai - One  
**Sasuke x Suigetsu - One**

**Juugo x Karin - Two  
**Juugo x Suigetsu - One

**Zetsu x Tobi - Three**

Okay so see, Kisame's gonna be jelous that Sakura likes Sai. Sai falls for Konan, but she doesn't like him at first. She has a thing got Minato, but he doesn't know. She sees him and Kakashi doing things, and feels like her hearts been ripped out. Sai comforts her. This to leads to other things beside comfort. When Sakura finds out, Kisame comforts her. Suigestu's upset because he has liked Sasuke since the first time he saw him about two years ago. All Sasuke could talk about was 'Itachi this' or 'Naruto that'. Sasuke's jelous when he finds out about Itachi and Naruto being together, and decides to head to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Everyone in the Akatsuki base had a roommate and a partner. Now that there were more people, things needed to be changed.

Each member of Team Seven had gotten their own Akatsuki robe, and now all thirteen members were in Leader's office awaiting new partners. "Most of you will keep your old partners, but not all." Leader started. The old nine members nodded. "One of you will end up being my partner." This was said to everyone. "Zetsu and Tobi, partners. Hidan and Kakazu, partners. Sasori and Deidara, partners. Kisame and Sai, partners." Sai glanced over at the blue fishy man, and smiled. "Itachi and Naruto, partners." Naruto turned to the older Uchiha, who had no emotion on his face. Naruto gulped and nodded. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were each mentally cheering on Itachi, who only glarred at them. "Konan and Sakura, partners." Both girls looked at each other. Pink gave blue a smile, but blue only frowned. She didn't want to be seperated from Leader. "Kakashi, you'll be my partner." Leader finished up. "Anyone have any problems?" Naruto spoke up nervously.

"When you said they were out partners, are they our roommates too?" Leader nodded. Naruto made and 'o' with this mouth then spoke again. "So can Kisame and I change partners?" A certain blue boy, red head, and blonde were mentally laughing at the Uchiha. "They were partners before, so wouldn't they be better paired up? Also, Sai and I are better teamed up." Naruto really didn't want to be stuck in a room with Itachi at night. Wait... If Sai was his partner, he'd be his roommate too. "Nevermind." Naruto said with a nrevous smile. He didn't want to be raped in his sleep by Sai, but did he know, Itachi could do the same thing. (A/N: See the could? I'm not saying he is! I'm just saying that he likes Naruto.)

"I have a question.." Konan spoke. Leader nodded at her. "Why am I not your partner anymore, Mi-Leader-sama?" She asked trying not to give away his real name, trying not to frown, and make it sound serious. Leader sighed.

"I just thought it'd be better if I put you two girls together." Leader explained to the girl. Konan bowed.

"Hai, Leader-sama..." She whispered almost crying.

_---Flashback---_

_Five years ago, a tall man in a black cape walked the roads on the outskirt of the Hidden Village in the Rain. The man was about thirtyyears old and his name, Namikaze Minato. _

_Nine years ago, Minato belonged to the Hidden Village in the Leaves, or Konoha. The man was Yondaime Hokage of the village until he used up all the strength he had to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi no Kistune in a small child, his own son. Minato's body disappeared after the attack, many people thought his body was destroyed, but what really happened was that his body was teleported. By who, not even he knows._

_Somehow, he ended up somewhere near the Hidden Village in the Rain. An old couple found the twenty-one year old man at the time, took him in, and helped him while he was in a coma. Minato didn't want up for four years. When he did, he had no rememberance of who he was. It wasn't until a while later, that it all came back to him. His name, his village, his wife, his son, his memories. _

_Everything came back to him._

_He was twenty-five when he woke up, and twenty-six when he remebered everthing. So he left the old couple and went on a journey to Konoha, to go home. He was walking on the outskirts of the HIdden Village in the Rain, when he was abducted by a strang blue haired female. The twenty-six year old man put up no fight. When he awoke, he was infront of an orange haired man, and surrounded by nine figures. He only reconised two, Uchiha Itachi and the blue haired woman._

_"You are Namikaze Minato, Yondiame Hokage?" Leader asked. Minato nodded. "Good. You're are now our newest member." He said smirking._

_As time went by, Minato couldn't take it. He had to get back to Konoha. Minato then did something that no other member had ever dared trying. He challenged the Leader to a battle. Of course the Leader accepted. What he didn' expect was to lose. Nagato, or Leader, was no more. Minato couldn't just leave those innocent people who were frammed with no where to go. He decided to turn the Akatsuki into a safe place and use it to find his son. He knew his son was a Buuji. Akatsuki looked for Jinchuuriki. He would use it to find his son now._

_He knew everyone's name by now, and they all respected him. Konan was Nagato's partner, and didn't like Minato at all fro killing him. They were childhood friends. Then both foudn out something, they were tought by the same sensei. That'd when they finally found something in common to talk about, Jirayia. Whether it was about him being a pervert, him being strong, or about days with Jirayia, they were starting to get along. Konan opened up more to Minato than she ever wanted to._

_---EndFlashback---_

When Minato became leader, he was twenty-seven and Konan was twenty-five. Konan didn't mean to, but she fell for the man. She hid this love, and never told anyone. Even now, Konan hides that love for Minato, the old ex-Yondiame Hokage and Leader of the Akatsuki.

---

**_A/N: I just wanted to give a little bit of background on why Konan's in love with Minato. That won't stay that way for long though.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	6. Chapter Three

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples:** ItachiNaruto. KisameSakura. SaiKonan. MinatoKakashi. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Three: Kami's Got It Out For Me!**

Kakashi felt uneased in the Leader's room. Alone. With only the Leader. Just him... and the Leader. No one else. It was akward. Why had he been picked to be the Leader's partner? That blue haired chick didn't seem to like the idea very much.

"Hatake-san." Leader spoke snapping Kakashi out of his daze. "I have to tell you why I want Uzuamki-san here." Leader said sighing. Kakashi could only nod. The Leader stood up and walked into the light of the room. He slowly removed the hood over his head, and Kakashi gasped. What he saw was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyes man. To be more specific, he saw the Yondiame Hokage. Minato Namikaze. Kakashi couldn't shut his mouth, though it didn't matter; the leader couldn't see his mouth through the mask.

"Mi-Minato-sen-sensei?" Kakashi chocked out. The blonde nodded. "Bu-but how? You died the n-night when you sealed K-Kyuubi inside of Naruto." Kakashi stuttered like Hinata used too.

"I did seal Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of Naruto Uzumaki, my son, but I did not die from it. If I'm correct, you never found my body." Kakashi could only nod. "I was in a coma for a long time and taken in by an old couple in the Hidden Village in the Rain. When I finally awoke, I couldn't remember anything. I had amnesia." Kakashi nodded, understanding but not believing. "I've been looking for Naruto for a long time. Ever since the first day I remembered everything. I came to the Akatsuki because I knew they were looking for Jinchuuriki. If I joined, I could eventually find Naruto. I ended up killing the old Leader and taking his place."

"You just expect me to believ that load of crap?" Kakashi asked pissed off. Minato sighed and frowned.

"I do not lie, Kakashi." Mianto said using his first name. "Your name is Hatake Kakashi. You were the student of myself, the Yondiame Hokage. Your teammates were Rin and Uchiha Obito. You gained access of the Sharingan from your fallen teammate Obito. Soon after, Rin left." Minato sadi causing Kakashi to gape again under his mask. "Do you believe me now?" Kakashi nodded.

"Know what's funny?" Kakashi asked casuing Minato to arch an eyebrow at the question. He shook his head. "I don't know whether or not to laugh, cry, or bash your skull in." Kakashi said shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself. "I'll be in my room..." He whispered before exiting Leader's office. He shut the door and starred into the empty hallway. "Mianto...alive... How is this even possible? Is Kami playing tricks on me?" Kakashi asked himself. He shut his eyes, enhaled deeply and then exhaled. He opened his eyes and made his way to his room.

Now Sakura wasn't getting along to well with Konan. Konan was pissed at Sakura because Kakashi was Sakura's sensei. Now why Konan was pissed at Kakashi, Sakura did not know. Sakura didn't hang around Konan long enough to find out. She went to find Naruto and Sai.

Naruto and Sai were ignored by their partners, Itachi and Kisame. Itachi didn't speak at all, so he was easy to ignore, but Kisame kept yelling at Deidara who was yelling at Tobi who was excitedly because quote, "Tobi is happy because Tobi is a good boy with new friends!" unquote. Sai really didn't understand the boy. He acted like more of a child than Naruto did. Of course, Naruto and Tobi got along meaning Deidara and Naruto did not. Then so meaning, Sasori didn't like Naruto either. Sai didn't Deidara because Deidara critisized him about his art. That really pissed Sai off.

Sai only talked to Sakura and Naruto. Naruto only talked to Sakura, Sai, and Tobi. Sakura only talked to Sai and Naruto. It seemed as if the others really didn't want them there. As if they weren't welcomed.

Hidan and Kakazu rarely left their room. Deidara and Sasori were always together, and didn't like Sakura for killing Sasori once apon a time. Zetsu was never around, and the only person who spoke to was himself and Tobi. Kisame spoke to Itachi, but he never replied. It was as if Kisame knew what Itachi was saying by his silence.

Worst part about the whole thing was the fact that Naruto was scared of his own partner. Now none of the other members of Team Seven were scared of their partners. Uchiha Itachi, the man who killed his whole clan and forced Sasuke away for power, was going to be his partner. Did Kami have it out for him?

Did Kami have it out for all members of Team Seven? Most likely, but not for long.

---

**_A/N: Oh man... so much hate. Too bad... But it won't stay that way for long. Let's just say... Mianto's got some tricks up his sleeves. Heheh. XD P.S.: Did anyone catch a hit of MinatoxKakashi at the end of their talk? When Kakashi left the room? It was kinda hinted there. lol. Dunno if you saw it... :)  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	7. Chapter Four

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples:** ItachiNaruto. KisameSakura. SaiKonan. MinatoKakashi. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Four**

It was midnight and Kakashi was pacing around the living room. He did have his own room, but he need space. How would Minato, his old sensei, Naruto's father, the Yondiame, Konoha's Yellow Flash be alive? Maybe it wasn't Minato... Sure, this leader knew a lot about him, but that didn't make him Minato. Of course not.

...But then again... He looked exactly like Minato. Same golden locks, same deep blues eyes you could melt in, same nice body-

Wait. Scratch that. But he did look the same, talk the same.. Only a few people knew about Minato being Naruto's father. Sarutobi knew, Jirayia knew, Tsunade knew, and he knew. Minato and Kushina knew before they died because Naruto was their child. Did this mean that Minato really was alive? He really was looking for Naruto all this time? Would Minato want to return home to Konoha?

If he didn, this meant Kakashi would be able to return to Konoha too? Have another one of those retarded contest with Gai, eventhough Gai always loses. Visit Obito's grave and tell him... Could Obito be alive too? Minato survived that jutsu... Maybe Obito could survive a rock falling on him...

Kakashi just had too many things going through his mind.

In Naruto and Itachi's room, Naruto couldn't sleep. More like he was too scared to sleep because he thought Itachi would kill him, but close enough. Naruto didn't know why, but everytime he glanced over at Itachi, who like nevre slept, he was looking at Naruto with this weird look in his eyes. It was as if Itachi was watching him...

Naruto looked over at Itachi again, this time Itachi's head was against his headboard. "Is he asleep?" Naruto asked himself outloud. He pushed the covers off of him, and walked ovre to Itachi's bed. "He looks it..." Naruto whispered. He didn't even notice the smirk flow across Itachi's face.

"Really now?" Naruto jumped back, tripping ovre his own feet. He landed with a soft 'thump' sound. Itachi lifted his head, and looked at the boy who had fallen to the gorund. Naruto rubbed his bottum, whispering 'ow'. "Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Naruto looked up to see Itachi hovering over him. Naruto gulped when Itachi pushed Naruto down to the ground, pinning him down. Itachi's knees were on each side of Naruto, and his arms were held back with Itachi's hands.

"I-Itachi...san?" Naruto asked softly. His eyes grew wide as Itachi leaned in torwards him.

With Sakura and Konan, Sakura swore Konan was glarring at her. She was too scared to open her eyes and see if she was correct. Why was Konan mad at her, she did not know. Wasn't Konan mad at Kakashi for being the leaders partner? Wait... the only reason she wasn't was because no they're were two girls. It made since to Sakura now. She turned over so she was facing Konan. Konan was awake, starring up at the ceiling. "So do you love the leader or something?" Sakura asked surprising Konan. She smiled lightly at the blue haired woman.

"Am I that obvious?" Konan asked sighing. It was true, she did love Minato.

"No... it just kinda hit me. I was thinking, you hate Kakashi because he's the leaders partner now, correct?" Konan nodded. "And you hate me because now that there's another girl, you have to be paired with her, correct?" Konan nodded again.

"It's not that I hate you too... just..." Konan sighed. "I really love him, but he's in love with someone else." Konan knew that. Minato talked about it to her a couple times, and after that she never had the guts to tell him. He was already in love, and it wasn't his dead wife.

"I know how you feel." Konan turned her head to Sakura, who was smiling lightly. "Loving someone who doesn't love you... He loves someone.. or something more..." She said sighing. "For the longest time I love Sasuke... He was only there for power to kill Itachi. After he left, I felt broken... as if I couldn't live anyone, but I still had my friends. Ino helped me more than anyone. We both got over Sasuke and moved on. She's with one of her teammates, Choji." Sakura explained to the Akatsuki member. Konan smiled lightly.

"Sakura," She stared. "...since you and I are going to be partners... why don't we start over?" Konan suggested. "Like... become friends." Sakura nodded. "Alright then."

"Let's get some sleep, partner." Sakura said lieing back down and turning over to go to sleep with a smile on her face. Maybe being in the Akatsuki wasn't too bad...

"AHHHH!"

Sakura's head snapped up as soon as it hit the pillow. Her and Konan exchanged glances. Both rushed out of bed and out into the hallway where now Sai, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu, Tobi, and Zetsu were. Kakashi ran in from the living room. "It's coming from Naruto-kun's room." Sai stated.

"Oh no!" Deidara shouted. "ITACHI!" He said banging on the door. "Don't rape Naruto-kun!" Sakura starred at Deidara. She blinked twice, then spoke.

"Itachi-san likes Naruto?" Sakura asked the other members. The eight old members nodded.

"Yes! Tobi heard Itachi-san talk about it!" Tobi shouted smiling under his mask.

"He's been planning to get Naruto since Naruto was twelve..." Hidan said shaking his head sighing.

"Three years?" Sakura asked surprised. Konan nodded. "Wow..." She said a little shocked.

"Soo... Do we help Naruto-kun?" Sai asked confused. Hidan and Kakazu walked away. When Zetsu walked away, Tobi followed him skipping. Kisame then walked away. When Sasori left, Deidara paused for a moment. He turned back to the door and shouted, "Itachi, use protection and lube!" A loud 'What!' was heard from the other side of the door. Deidara hurried off to catch Sasori.

"I guess Naruto-kun will be okay... right?" Sai asked his teammates and Konan.

"Naruto's a big boy." Sakura said grinning. "He can ffight Itachi off or give in." She said with a shrug.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. "SAI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! HELP!" There was a loud noise that sounded like something braking, then something falling over.

"Oh my..." Konan whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei, you okay?" Sakura asked turning to her sensei. He was very quiet. Kakashi didn't anwser, he only nodded.

"SAAKUURAA-CHAAN!" Naruto's voice was heard again along with one more boom. "I don't know you like that Itachi-san!" Naruto shouted. A loud 'eep' was heard, and then Naruto shouted. "AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME LIKE THAT!" The door swung open, and Naruto came flying out. He was in his boxers only. Sakura and Konan looked inside to see Itachi standing fully clothed. "Sakura-chan... Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sakura sighed and nodded. Naruto cheered as he followed Sakura and Konan to their room.

Sai looked in the room, and turned to Itachi. "So does he have a penis?" Sai asked smirking. A loud 'SAI!' was heard from Sakura and Konan's room. Itachi only grinned then shut the door on Sai.

Sakura ended up sharring his bed with Naruto. The boy was so lucky she thought of him like a brother, or else she would've left him with Itachi. In Itachi and Naruto's room, Itachi sat on his bed grinning. "Soon, Naruto-kun. Very soon." He said before going to sleep. Kakashi went back to pacing through the living room until he passed out on the couch.

---

**_A/N: YAY! Chapter Four! It's up... as you can tell, duh. But anyways... So yesterday was March 18th... On like March 1st at my school, someone put a bomb threat on the girls bathroom doors. It said that they were gonna blow up the school on March 18th. It was so funny! Like no one came to school! Of course I did 'cause my mom didn't believe me about the whole thing, but most students didn't come to school! XD I did like nothing in all my classes. It was soo cool! And to let you know, the bomb never happened... I kinda wish it had. The today, March 19th, everyone was like 'I bet they put March 18th on the doors so we wouldn't come to school that day, then on the 19th they bomb us!' Didn't happen, but again... would've been cool...  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	8. Chapter Five

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples:** ItachiNaruto. KisameSakura. SaiKonan. MinatoKakashi. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Five**

Sakura woke up very warm, and she wasn't sure why. It had been extremely cold last night. She opened her eyes and blinked. Her sheets weren't blonde... and fluffy... Sakura noticed there was something wrapped around her. They were.. arms? Sakura's eyes shot opened and she shoved whoever was on her off onto the ground. "OUCH, SAKURA-CHAN!!" Came the shouted from the fallen boy. Sakura blinked again.

"What the fuck Naruto?!" Sakura shouetd angerly sitting up. She sat on her knees and looked down at the boy on the floor. Konan rubbed her eyes waking up.

"What happened?" The blue haired member asked sleepily.

"I woke up and he was... ON ME!" Sakura shouted pointing at Naruto.

"You were shivering last night!" Naruto shouted back. "I thought I could keep you warm and you could keep me warm..." Naruto said looking down to the floor. Sakura smiled. She knew Naruto didn't like her anymore... He was gay. That was established like... a year ago. Why he didn't go after Itachi confused Sakura. She knew Naruto liked Sasuke... but he only wanted to do things for himself. Always about himself. About power. She'd learned that the hard way... Sasuke didn't care about Team Seven anymore. It was all about finding Itachi and killing him. Sakura chuckled at the irony. Team Kakashi was with Itachi, on the same team as him now. If Sakura had the chance to jump Itachi, she would've done it right away in a heart beat. Was the love Naruto still had deep down inside for Sasuke holding him back from doing anything with Itachi?

"I'm hungry..." Naruto said breaking Sakura's train of thought. She smiled and nodded. She too was hungry. "Konan-san, you coming?!" Naruto asked excitdely as he hopped off the ground. Konan only laid her head back down on her pillow and pulled the blanket back over her. Naruto frowned. "Guess that's a no..." He whispered to himself though Sakura heard. "Sakura-chan, what time is it?" He asked turning to the pinkette.

Sakura shrugged. She took a look around the room. No clock... "Must be early because I don't hear anyone up." Sakura said after a second of listening to the silence. "But you're still hungry so let's go eat." Naruto nodded and ran out the door, dragging Sakura with him. Neither were dressed in their Akatsuki robes. They had on their regular clothing.

Once in the kitchen, they found a clock. It was six in the morning. Sakura groaned at the time of day, but it didn't feel that later to her and Naruto. Naruto and Sakura rummaged through the fridge, looking for food. Naruto found the pancake mix and Sakura helped make the pancakes. Neither did a very good job at making the pancakes. Naruto ended up wtih flour all over him and Sakura had pancake mix all over her.

After eating the two went outside to find Sai and Kakashi chatting. Neither of them were in their Akatsuki robes. "Kakashi-sensei! Sai!" Naruto said sitting down in the grass across from the two. Sakura joined her teammates. "Whatcha all talking about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Akatsuki." Sai anwsered softly. "We're not sure if we can trust them, and Kakashi's a little shocked at something... He won't say." Both Naruto and Sakura turned to Kakashi, who only nodded. "We know nothing of them... Not of why they want us to join..." Kakashi mummbled something under his breath. "I think Kakashi may because he's Leader-san's partner, but he won't say."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked really wanting to know.

"Maybe... we should talk to M... Leader-san first." Kakashi whispered to his team. Sakura turned to Sai and Naruto who shrugged at her.

"Team Seven." The four turned around to see Kisame standing at the door. He smirked. "You weren't trying to run out on us were you?" The four shook their heads. "Good because Leader-sama is having an Akatsuki meating. In case you forgot, that includes you. Get in your outfits and meet in ten minutes." Kisame said before turning around and walking back inside. Naruto pouted.

"That means I haven to go into my room again... where Itachi-san is..." He whispered to himself standing up. "I'm going to change real fast!" Naruto yelled which made the three others flinch. It was too early for his yelling. Naruto grinned and ran off to his room to change.

Ten minutes later, all the members of the Akastuki were in Leader's office. Kakashi to Leader's right. Then infront of him in order was Konan, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Sai, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakazu. Team Seven... or the former Team Seven were all dressed in their Akatsuki rodes. Naruto couldn't stop fidgeting, Itachi couldn't stop starring at the smaller boy, Sai and Deidara couldn't stop fighting over who's art was better. Kisame and Sasori just wished the two would've been paired so they didn't have to here everything, but then Deidara and Sasori would've been seperated. A lose-lose situation for Sasori.

Kakashi was a little fidgety too, Sakura and Sai noticed. He kept glancing down at the seated Leader beside him. "Most of you all know my true idenity..." Leader moved his hand so he was gripping his hood. He pulled his hood back a bit so everyone could see his blue eyes. "For those of you who don't know..." He pulled his hood off completely letting his long blonde hair fall infront of his face. His bright blue eyes sparkled. Kakashi flinched and looked away from the man. "I am Minato Namikaze."

"Nami...kaze..." Naruto said the name slowly. When he turned sixteen, Tsunade, Jirayia, and Kakashi told him of his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame of Konoha. "You're dead! You died sealing the Kyuubi inside of me!" Naruto shouted pointing at the man. Sakura gasped. She and Sai knew Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, was his father... but not the Akatsuki leader!

"Uzumaki-san... Or may I call you Naruto?" Minato asked with a small smile. Narut didn't respond, and the blonde sighed. "I am Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame of Konoha, Konoha's Yellow Flash..." He explained. "I do not expect you to believe you right away, especially you Naruto." Naruto's mouth still only hung. "Could everyone leave with the exception of Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Konan, and Itachi." Naruto looked to the man standing beside him. He only gulped.

**_A/N: Is Naruto going to believe Minato? What about Sai and Sakura? Kakashi knew?! Why are Itachi and Konan in the room too?  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	9. Chapter Six

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples:** ItachiNaruto. KisameSakura. SaiKonan. MinatoKakashi. SasoriDeidara. HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Six**

"Allow me to explain my existance." Minato said as he stood up from his chair. He walked around to the front of the desk, and sat on it. "In simple terms... I was found not-dead eight or nine years ago..." He started only to get interupted by naruto in his first sentence.

"But you died over seventeen years ago." Naruto pointed out.

"I do not know what happened, but when I was found by them old couple who took me in... I was in a coma. I didn't wake up until four years after staying wtih them. After I awoke, I knew nothing of myself. A year or so later, I finally remembered everything. Konoha... The Kyuubi attack... My son..." He whispered the last two words. "After I remembered everything, I went out on an adventure to find my way home only to get captured by Nagato, the ex-leader of the Akatsuki. When he was in power the Akatsuki was evil. After a couple years working for him I killed him. I took over the Akatsuki and used it to find you, Naruto..." He turned to Kakashi and smiled. "And you Kakashi." The sliver haired man looked down, ignoring his sensei. "I know I abandoned you and Naruto... along with Obito and Rin." Kakashi flinched at the names.

"Their dead." The silver haired man whispered looking up. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai didn't know much of Kakashi's past, just he was the Fourth's pupil. Itachi and Konan exchanged glances. They knew he was going to tell. Minato frowned. He could tell Kakashi... but...

Minato sighed mentally. He couldn't keep this from his ex-student... the boy who always amde him smile... the boy who was now a man. "Neither Obito nor Rin are dead, Kakashi." Kakashi's head snapped up to stare at the man in shock and confusion. "It must be shocking to find out that your sensei and your old teammates are alive, huh?" Naruto and Sakura looked to each other. Old teammates?

"THAT'S GOING TO FAR!" Kakashi slammed his hand down on the desk causing Minato to jump off the desk and Naruto to jump as well. "I WATCHED OBITO DIE BEFORE MY OWN EYES!" Everyone in the room saw tears falling from the man's eyes. "He gave his own life to protect me..." He whispered the last part. "With out him... I wouldn't have ever gotten the Sharingan, learned about teamwork, or anything! He was best friend and all I could do was sit there and watch him die! AND NOW YOU SAY HE'S ALIVE?!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto couldn't believe Kakashi had been through so much. Neither him nor Sakura ever knew he had been through all of that.

"I know it's hard to believe... but he's not dead. I'm alive, aren't I?" Minato asked the jounin, who still didn't believe the man.

"No one ever found your body or Rin's... but Obito... I watched his body be crushed by that boulder. I held Rin as she cried and morned his death. You too were their Minato-sensei, if it is really you!" Kakashi shouted outraged by the man. Minato did the only thing he knew to do at the time. Reasoning wasn't going to work. Kakashi felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he gasped silently. "I assure you I am Minato Namikaze." He whispered into the man's ear. "I also can assure you they're alive." He pulled back from the man and smiled.

"I don't understand.. Who's Obito and who's Rin?" Naruto asked interupting the two, also to remind them that their were others in the room. Minato sat back on the desk.

"Obito Uchiha and Rin... My old teammates. Obito died before my very own eyes. He saved me. He gave his life for me. He tought me to be the man I am today. He gave me his Sharingan before he died because my left eye was blinded." Kakashi explained to the other Akatsuki members. "Rin disappeared sometime after. Then a year or so later... Kyuubi came and Minato was gone as well."

"I've been Leader of the Akatsuki for a while now," Minato started talking to Kakashi. "About a year ago, I got an unexpected visit that only comes to the Leader. Of course, the visiter didn't know about Nagato's death. Two figures dressed in black robes." Minato started smiling at the memory.

_--Flashback--_

_Mianto was seated at his desk, dressed in his usually black robe covering his face. he hadn't been leader long, but he and Konan were already getting along. He didn't know what to expect when two cloaked figures came through his window, kneeling down infront of his desk. He gasped silently, not knowing what to do. "Nagato-san." A femine voice spoke. He reconised the voice from somewhere... He wasn't too sure where from. "It's a pleasure to be back in your humble home, Nagato-san. We haven't heard of any new Buuji's being captured lately. Something wrong?" The femine black-robed figure asked with a hint of a smirk in her voice._

_"I am only in search of one Buuji right now. That one is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Minato siad in a low voice, trying to immitate Nagato's voice. It'd been a long tmie since he'd heard the ex-leader's voice, but the same for the other two. The female who spoke before nodded. "May I ask what you are doing here on this day?" Mianto asked trying not to give himself away._

_The second figure chuckled deeply. "Have you forgotten already, Nagato-san?" The second figure asked with a deep voice. Minato guessed it was a man and the other was a woman. "I'm here for Konan-san to have a look at my body again." Minato arched an eyebrow in the darkness of his face. The other two in the room couldn't see, but they could tell something was up when the man didn't speak._

_"You know he can't last long without a check-up." The female of the two said looking to the other._

_"Leader-sama!" A blue haired girl opened the door. She was dressed in her Akatsuki robe, and had a white origami flower in her hair which was up in a bun on the top of her head. "Oh! Rin-san, Obito-san... I see you're here for your check-up." She said grinning. The two figures looked at each other then to the blue haired member. When had she ever been so... cheery? Konan frowned when she noticed Minato hadn't spoke. "Leader...sama?" She asked walking over to the man. Minato stood up, not letting his face be shown._

_"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" He shouted startling the blue haired girl. She jumped back a foot. "Obito and Rin? Of all people? When did this happen?!" Obito and RIn both removed their hoods. Rin didn't look much different then when Minato last saw her. Her brown hair was still at he shoulders, he eyes were still a dark chocolate dark, but her face had shapened more. It was longer, and her skin was a bit pailer, but not too pail. Then Obito... Minato couldn't help but gasp. The man was said to be dead. His dark black hair had grown out a bit, not as long as his, but longer than it was oh so many years ago. His right eyes was red, from the Sharingan, but his left eyes was covered with a black eyes patch._

_"Nagato-san... Are you okay?" Rin asked a bit confused at the man's outburst. Konan gasped, covering her mouth. "What's wrong Konan-san?"_

_"You don't know, do you?!" She asked nervously. "Nagato-san died a couple years ago." Rin and Oibto turned the the masked new leader. Minato was shaking a bit. "This here is our new leader, Minato Namikaze. He became leader by killing Nagato-san. May he rest in peace..." She whispered the last sentence._

_"Nami...kaze?" Obito asked with a small gasp. Rin gulped. This wasn't going to be good. "Ohyao sensei!" Obito shouted bowing his head._

_"Sensei?" Konan asked dumbfounded._

_"Rin and Obito were my students... Obito died in a fight saving Kakashi, and Rin disappeared." Minato said removing his hood. The two avoided his eyes. "How did you survive Obito?" He didn't respond, only looked to Konan who grinned nervously. "Konan brought you back to life?"_

_"In a way." Rin anwsered. "Obito was completely dead when Konan-san found him. She can't bring the dead back to life, but she has amazing abilities. Once I found out about Obito after I got a visit from Itachi-san, I had to go and get him. That's when Nagato-san offered us a part in the Akatsuki. Of course we refused, but Nagato had other plans. He wanted Obito's Sharingan, even if it was only one eye. He also wanted my medical powers. I was taught by Konan for a couple years, then Nagato let Obito and I go. We couldn't just return to Konoha. You had died by then, and we were thought as dead." Rin explained frowning._

_"And Kakashi would've never believed us." Obito said with a soft chuckle. "It's nice to know that you're alive, sensei." Obito said with his old grin that Minato had missed. Minato nodded with a smile._

_"So then what happened?" Minato asked Rin, wanting to know more._

_"We left the Akatsuki to travle the world. Every once and in a while when Obito gets weak, we visit Konan because not even my medical-jutsus are as strong as hers." Konan blushed a bit, looking away. Why was Rin embarrassing her infront of Minato, of all people?_

_--EndFlashback--_

"So just like that... They walked back into your life..." Kakashi whispered, almost to quite for anyone else to hear. "When's then next time they'll be visiting?" He asked the blonde haired leader.

"Konan?" Minato asked turning to the girl.

"Shouldn't be longer than a couple of months." Konan anwsered. Yeah, she'd gotten over her blushing or embarrassment infront of Minato after he declined her love for him. She knew who he loved... and it wasn't her.

**_A/N: I made Tobi the old regular funny-stupid Tobi, and not Madara or Obito. I added Obito and Rin in here! XD :D Next chapter: Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan? Orochimaru did? MINATO SIGNED WHAT DOCUMENT WITH FUGAKU SAYING NARUTO HAD TO DO WHAT WHEN HE TURNED EIGHTEEN WITH ITACHI?! Is Naruto really Minato's son? Naruto really needs to find out or his life's about to change.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	10. Chapter Seven

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples:** Mains: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. Hints Of: HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto couldn't believe all of this. Minato Namikaze, his father, alive. Alive and walking. Alive and the leader of the Akatsuki which was good now! And then Kakashi's old team being alive. Just when Naruot thought it wouldn't get any weirder. "Naruto..." Minato said getting his son's attention. He chuckled nervously. "You see, before the Uchiha massacre, the Namikaze clan and the Uchiha clan made a deal. When the Namikaze's first born was eighteen... he or she would marry the Uchiha's first born." Naruto gasped as he turned to Itachi who grinned. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi gasped. _Poor Naruto._ They thought in unison.

"You want me to marry Itachi Uchiha?!" Naruto asked gasping. "I don't even know if you're my father, or if this is even true!" He shouted walking in a circle. "THIS COULD BE SOME DREAM! YES A DREAM! Wake up Naruto!" He then began walking pacing around the room, pinching himself and hurting himself to wake himself up... It hurt, badly. That ment this wasn't a dream."He's Itachi Uchiha! He killed the Uchiha clan! He tried to rape me!" He was ranting on and on. Sakura rolled her eyes at the boy who didn't catch it. Sai only chuckled mummbling something only Konan caught who giggled a bit at the comment. Kakashi arched an eyebrow at the two, but ignored it.

"Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan." Minato spoke clearly. All of Team Seven turned to the man confused once again. Naruto turned from his 'father' to the Uchiha, who avoided everyone's looks. "He was frammed by Orochimaru. Only myself and Sarutobi knew." Naruto turned to Itachi, who looked down at his feet. Itachi wasn't shy or anything, he just didn't want to talk about it.

"What about Sasuke... He saw Itachi there killing his parents!" Naruto shouted remembering what Sasuke had told him. Sakura sighed when Naruto brought up the other Uchiha boy.

"Genjutsu, my son." Minato said then realizing this was the first time he called Naruto his son.

"I can't marry Itachi! I don't love him, I love Sa-" Naruto shouted then covering his mouth before he could finish shouting out 'Sasuke'. He just pretended as if he'd never said it and continued shouting. "What part of 'HE TRIED TO RAPE ME' don't you understand!?" Naruto pointed at the Uchiha who only smirked, proud of what he'd done. Sai and Sakura were also smirking at the blonde for his stupidity. "Is it the 'rape' part?!" Naruto asked still shouting.

"Maybe it was the 'tried' part." Sai mummbled to Sakura, Kakashi, and Konan who all snickered.

"I made a promise to Fugaku-san before he died." Minato explained. "This has to be carried out. A Namikaze never breaks a promise. Even over many years, and if someone had died in the past." Naruto plopped to the ground pouting. He crossed his arms and legs. Sakura and Konan giggled.

"If I do this... but I want proof you're my father and I don't want Itachi to touch me unless I tell him too!" Naruto shouted glarring at the Uchiha. Itachi only smirked, that smirk he always wore. Not just Itachi, but the same one Sasuke used. Was is something all Uchiha's had? That smirk that made girls and boys go crazy for... Naruto turned his head from the Akatsuki member.

"You still have a couple months before your eighteenth birthday." Minato said informing the boy as if he already didn't know. "In that time I will prove to you that you're my son and get some kind of document to prove the ingagement." Naruto couldn't deny that this man was Minato if he had proof... He agreed to the terms. "You may leave now." Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi left the room after that.

"Soon he will be my cute little kitsune, and my otouto will have nothing to do with him anymore." Itachi whispered in a protective voice to the other two. Konan chuckled cutely, while Minato nodded. A deal was a deal. Itachi, the first born Uchiha, was to marry Naruto, the first born Namikaze... even if his mother named his an Uzumaki. Even if Naruto didn't love Itachi now, there was always time. Besides, he wasn't going to let his only son marry some Uchiha-traitor.

"So much is going to be happening in the next couple of months, Minato-sama." Konan said to the man. "Naruto's turning eighteen... You must prove he's your son... You have to find some way to get those marriage documents from _Konoha,_ of all places... He and Itachi will be married... Rin and Obito visiting sooner or later... and then Rin's baby should be coming soon." Konan said sighing. It was going to be a long couple of months.

"Ah yes, Rin's baby." Minato said smirking.

"Shouldn't you of told Kakashi about that?" Itachi asked the leader. He shook his head.

"I think he'll be fine finding out on his own. He's grown now. I can't baby him all the time." Minato said with a smirk. Itachi only chuckled.

"Just admit you want him." The Uchiha said smirking. Minato turned a slight shade of pink.

"I don't date ex-students..." He whispered angerly with a small blush on his face. It was mostly to convence himself that it wasn't true. Konan rolled her eyes. She and Itachi both knew what was going on in that man's head.

_**A/N: Rin and Obito... **_**_They're a couple... with a baby on the way! What do you think? :) Sorry for those of you who don't like ObitoRin... Since Kakashi's with Minato, or will be, the only person I wanted Obito to be with is Rin. I think I might put slight KakaObito/ObitoKaka in here just 'cause I love it! Next Chapter: Mianto proving he's the real Minat Namikaze, and not some fake... Minato sending some members of the Akatsuki to get those papers from Konoha about the UchihaxNamikaze marriage thingy... Tsunade's been worried about Team Kakashi... All members of Team Kakashi are thought to be dead... Sasuke paid a visit to Konoha?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S LIVING IN KONOHA?!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	11. Chapter Eight

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. Sai Konan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. Hints Of: HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in way shape or form.

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a week since Team Kakashi was captured by the Akatsuki. The council made Tsunade stop the searches and tell the village that Team Kakashi was dead. She didn't want to. I mean, the search for their _precious_ Sasuke Uchiha lasted over a couple years! Team Kakashi's search only lasted a week! _ONE WEEK!_ Team Kakashi was no more. Kakashi Hatake, gone. Sai of ANBU Roots, gone. Sakura Haruno, gone. Naruto Uzumaki... gone. It hurt Tsuande to say and even worse to convense herself. Jirayia told her multiple times that within a year, all of Team Kakashi would show up at the Konoha gates and come back to Konoha. It would be all good, but he only said it to cheer the Gondiame and himself up.

Tsunade got even more pissed off when the word of Team Kakashi was spread through the lands. Then... earlier that day, Sasuke Uchiha showed up at her window when she and Jirayia were talking. He told Tsunade to allow him and his group to stay in Konoha and promissed he would be gone within the week. The council, loving the Uchiha, agreed, but Tsuande didn't like this one bit.

Tsunade was alone in her room, when someone appeared at her window. "Uchiha, go away. I have no time to deal with your shit right now." She mummbled angerly not even looking to the window.

"I'm honored your reconised me, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade gasped. It was an Uchiha, but not the one she expected to see.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! NEITHER OF YOU!" Tsunade shouted pointing at the man dressed in his usual Akatsuki robe.

"Neither of you?" Itachi asked arhcing an eyebrow. He growned when he figured it out. "Sasuke." He mummbled. "Where is he?" Itachi asked glarring at the Hokage who gulped. "Itachi-san, we are here for the documents... Your brother can wait another day!" A blue haired girl jumped in through the window, standing beside Itachi. "Tsunade-sama, it's been quite a few years since I've seen you." The girl said grinning.

"Konan?" Tsunade asked surprised. She didn't know Jirayia ex-student was part of the Akatsuki. Konan nodded. "Tell me, what are you two doing here? Is Team Kakashi alive? Is Naruto okay?" Tsunade had many of questions for the two.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama..." Konan said shaking her head in disapointment. "Do you think we'd anwser your questions without something in exchange for us?" Konan asked. Though in heart the girl was a sweet, loving woman... she always got the job done right and on time. That's one of the reasons she was Nagato's partner.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked sitting down in her seat. She knew this was going to be a long day. Konan smirked.

"There's a file somewhere in Konoha that Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha wrote and signed together. I would like to get my hands on that." Tsunade arched an eyebrow at the girl, and turned to Itachi.

"What for?" The Hokage questioned the two. "For Naruto-kun, of course." Konan explained to the Hokage. It let Tsunade know that naruto was alive. "Those papers are the truth of his life... of what his life ahold ahead." Konan said turning to Itachi.

"Tell me what's in he papers." Tsunade ordered.

"Find the papers first." Itachi argued back. Tsunade sighed, she had to know mroe about Naruto right now. If he was okay or not. She knew he was alive, but how was he? It only took Tsunade ten minutes to find the papers. Before she handed the papers over, Tsunade carefully read over each word. She couldn't believe what they said. "Naruto... has to marry..." She gulped. "Itachi?" The blonde turned to the smirking Uchiha.

"I assure you Tsunade-sama, Naruto is in good hands with us." Konan said smiling.

"Minato-sama would never let me or anyone else hurt Naruto-kun..." Itachi assured the Gondiame.

"We'll invite you to the wedding.. or something." Konan said with a shrug. Tsunade was still gapping. Konan walked over to the Hokage and snatched the papers from her hands. "It was nice to see you again Tsunade-sama." Konan gave one last wave before she and Itachi disappeared.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. She couldn't believe Naruto was alive. She sighed with relief. _'Minato-sama would never let me or anyone else hurt Naruto-kun...'_ Those words rang in her head. Itachi was going to marry Naruto... Then realized something."MINATO-SAMA?!" Tsunade asked confused even more now. Minato was alive?

**_A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but it seemed the right place to stop. Next chapter... More of Konoha with Sasuke, Tsunade, and Jirayia or back to the Akatsuki base with the marriage documents and father test?  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	12. Chapter Nine

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. Sai Konan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. Hints Of: HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Nine**

Minato was holding yet another Akatsuki meeting, everyone was in the living room this time. Minato was seated on one of the three couches in the room. On the couch across from him sat Naruto. On the third couch is where Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi sat. To make the square comeplete, Konan stood on the open side of the couch square. Itachi was standing behind Minato with Kisame on his left. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi stood behind Naruto. Then Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu stood behind the members of Team Seven. In Konan's hand, she held an envalope. In the envaple... was the anwser to eveyone's questions.

Konan sighed as she noticed the entensity in the room. Naruto was playing with his fingers - something only Hinata would do. Sakura and Sai were still a bit confused. They didn't understand how the Yondiame was alive. Sure he'd told them, but it was still confusion. Heck, even Kakashi still wasn't sure... no matter how many times Minato proved himself. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be.

Konan took a deep breath and opened the envalope. "Here it is everyone..." She said as she pulled out a white piece of paper from inside the envalope. "The results are in... and Minato, you are Naruto's real father." Naruto gasped silently, then looked to Itachi who only smirked. The blonde gave a nervous smile.

"So do you believe me now?" Minato asked facing his son. Naruto could only nod, with a slight frown. Minato had proved he was the Yondiame, the real Minato Namikaze with a Rasengan a couple hours ago. Then when Itachi and Konan returned back, they showed him the papers. Then Naruto had to come up with yet another stupid thing to stall time. He didn't want to get married to Itachi!

_--FlashBack--(A couple hours ago)_

_Team Seven and Minato were outside the base in a near by forest. Minato was about to prove he was the real Minato Namikaze. "So what do you want me to do to prove I'm me?" The older blonde asked with a soft chuckle. It sounded quite stupid to be priving who he was. "Kakashi, any ideas?" Minato asked with a smirk turning to his ex-student._

_"How about a Rasengan?" Kakashi asked softly, not looking at the blonde. "Only Jirayia-san, Minato-sensei, Naruto, and I can do one." Minato starred at the silver haired man in confusion. Since when did Kakashi know the Rasegan? Heck, when did Naruto learn it? Minato knew he'd been gone a long time, but long enough for his studnet and son to master the Rasengan?_

_"Sure." Minato said with a nod. He gathered chakra in his right hand. A blueish white sphere began to form. When the spherical object was no larger than his hand, his turned to a tree behind him, ran at the tree, and pushed his Rasengan into the three. Kakashi and Naruto gaped a bit. It was him._

_"Do you believe me now?" Minato asked with a smirk._

_"We-well..." Naruto started nervously. "Just because you're Minato Namikaze doesn't prove you're my father or the fact that I'm supposed to marry the first son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha!" Sakura and Sai couldn't believe the boy. DId he really love Sasuke that much? _Sasuke doesn't diserve his love..._ Sakura thought as she looked at the poor boy. He was heart broken, even if his emotions didn't show. His eyes said everything. She'd known Naruto a while now and she learned two things that were very important about him. One, the boy never gave up on anything or anyone he wanted. When he had that crush on Sakura, he never gave up. No matter how many punches in the face is took. When Sasuke left, he never gave up on getting the boy back. When people told him he could never be Hokage, he never gave up. Two, Naruto never let his true emotions show. Whenever he was sad, he hid it. Only his true friends could tell he was upset, everyone else just went along with their lives._

_It was at that time that Konan and Itachi showed up. "Minato-sama, the papers." Konan said with a smile, handing the older blonde the Namikaze-Uchiha papers. Minato skimmed through them and smirked._

_Still looking at the papers he read, "We, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, pledge our alliance to the Uchiha family with the marriage of our first born. Our first born will be married to Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha's first born, whether it be male and female, female and female, or male and male." When Minato finished, Naruto snatched the papers from the mans hands, rereading the papers._

_"Just because Kushina Uzumaki was your fiance, doesn't mean your my father." Naruto said, not trying to imply that Kushina could have been cheathing, but it came out that way. Minato only glarred at the boy, who gulped._

_"Konan," Minato spoke in a deep voice, a little angry at the blonde. "Since Naruto _still_ doesn't believe me, let's do a blood test." Naruto tensed up. Blood test? That ment nedles... Naruto hated needles! Ninja's weren't supposed to be scared of anything, but Naruto had two acceptions: Needles and Ghosts. Sakura only chuckled silently at the blonde, she knew his fears. Only she and Sasuke knew... "Is that okay with you Naruto?" Minato asked noticing the boy had tensed up a bit. Nervously, Naruto nodded._

_--EndFlashback--_

Naruto only wined, crossing his arms and legs on the couch. He pouted, very cutely Itachi noted. "When do I have to get married?" Naruto mummbled under his breath.

"What month is it?" Minato asked turning to Konan. Konan pondered for a moment, then replied.

"Mid-July, I believe." Konan anwsered with a smile. Minato nodded and turned back to Naruto.

"The wedding date will be sometime in October, after your birthday. That's about three months from now." Naruto nodded, not moving from his position. Konan suddenly remembered something from earlier, that she had told a certain blonde haired woman back in Konoha. She gave a sheepish laugh, which got the Akatsuki's attention. "What is it Konan?" Minato asked noticing how nervous the blue haired girl looked.

"You see... back in Konoha when I was speaking with Tsunade-san," This got Team Seven's attention. "I might had told her that we would invite her to the wedding."

"WHAT?" Minato and Naruto shouted in unison standing up. Sakura giggled as she realized how much the two looked alike when they did that. When she giggled, it brought Kisame and Sai's eyes to her, both wearing a smile. "You told Tsunade-baachan I was marrying Itachi?!" Naruto shouted while Minato shouted, "You told Tsunade-sama what now?!" Konan only gave another weak, sheepish chuckle.

"I'm sorry?" She said in more of an asking tone than a question. Minato sighed, and fell back down on the couch. Then Minato realized something himself...

"Konan... why did you talk to Tsunade-sama?" He asked confused. Team Seven turned to each other. Minato hadn't been in Konoha for over seventeen years... He didn't know about Sarutobi passing away, Orochimaru attacking, or Tsunade becoming the Gondiame. He really did miss a lot.

**_A/N: Heh. Minato sure has missed a lot. Wonder what will happen to Naruto and Itachi's relationship over the next couple of months? And Sakura, Konan, Kisame, and Sai. Ay, don't forget Minato and Kakashi. What of Sasuke? I'm hoping to bring him in the next chapter or so... :)  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**

--/--\--Today, April 25th, is the Anti-LGBT(Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals, and Trans) Violence Day. National Pride Day. Day of Silence. Which ever you want to call it. Why people kills others just because of who they love or what types or people they are is beyond me, but it's wrong. I hope those who knew of this day took part in it and remembered some of those who died because who they were.  
R.I.P.: Laurence(Larry) King. 15 year old. Freshman who died February 12th, 2008 in California. He died after one of his own classmates shot him in first period because he was gay. (Some people say Larry asked this boy to be his Valentine... I'm not ahundred percent sure.)  
R.I.P.: Matthew Sheppard. 21 years old. Man who died somewhere between October 6th-8th in Ohio. He died because two men who posed as a gay couple offered him a ride home after a night at the bar. The two took him to a rural area, beat him so he was almost dead, tied him to a fence, and left him there to die. A local bike rider rode by, thinking he was only a scarecrow.  
R.I.P: To anyone else who has died because they were Gay, Lezbian, Bisexual, or Transvestite.  
Also, a huge shout out to those who are Gay, Lezbian, Bisexual, or Trasvestite... Thank you for being you! Doesn't matter what you are, be yourself. Don't let other judge you or hurt you with words or actions.--\--/--


	13. Chapter Ten

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. Sai Konan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. Hints Of: HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Ten**

Minato couldn't believe what he had heard. Orochimaru left Konoha, joined the Akatsuki, got kick out, went to Otogakure, attacked Konoha, killed Sarutobi, and took Sasuke Uchiha into his own hands. Now Tsunade, one of the Sannins, was Gondiame.

"Sarutobi took ovre as Hokage after I... uh, left?" Minato asked Team Seven. Most of the Akatsuki members had gone to bed by now. It was somewhere around midnight. On the three couches sat those who were awake. On one couch sat Kakashi, Minato, and Itachi. The second couch sat Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. The last couch sat Konan, Kisame, and Deidara.

"Yeah, then Orochimaru came during the Chuunin exams dressed as the Kazekage, who he killed, to get in. He was only after Sasuke... He had all of Suna working for him, even though they didn't want to. Now Suna has a great Kazekage and a good friend of mine, who you all almost killed, may I add..." The Akatsuki members in the room frowned at Naruto's statement.

A loud 'thud' was heard and everyone turned to the middle couch to see Naruto clutching his head. Sakura and Sai looked as if nothing had happened. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto screeched. Kakashi chuckled, the boy diserved it for once in his life.

"You're an idiot." Sai mummbled under his breath shaking his head. Konan giggled for she was the only one to hear him.

"Lead- ... Da-... Minato." Naruto said not sure what to call the man. He looked to his son. "I made a promise to join the Akatsuki, and I do not go back on my word..." The man smiled, and Naruto continued talking. "But, can a few of my friends come for the wedding?" Naruto asked with his puppy dog eyes. "I mean this is an arranged marriage, correct?" Itachi frowned at this part, but it was true. "So can you arrange some way to get a few people in here?" Naruto asked with a slight grin.

"Konan, what can we do?" Minato asked turning to the girl.

"Depends on how many we're talking about." The girl said turning back to Naruto who started counting aloud.

"Iruka-sensei... Tsunade-baachan and Ero-Sannin... Hinata-chan... Neji... Shikamaru... Kiba..." There was at least a ten second pause between each name he called out. When he couldn't think of anymore, he smile and turned to his father, who looked to Konan.

"Getting the Hokage herself out of the village will be hard. Even getting someone like Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga without something important." Konan explained while thinking.

"Why not make Tsunade send the four teens on a mission." Kisame suggested. "Make that Iruka guy their sensei or whatever for the mission."

"I can then pick them up with one of my birds, un!" Deidara shouted excitedly. He wanted to help Itachi get his love like he had his. He and Sasori had known for two or three years now that the Uchiha liked their leader's son. Deidara wanted to help from the very beginging. If it came with kidnapping some of the blonde's friends for a wedding, so be it. Though... this wouldn't be kidnapping... Unless they made it look like a kidnapping!

"That might work..." Minato sad turning to Kakashi who shook his head.

"Iruka's not the type of man to go out on a mission." He explained to the leader who sighed. Naruto frowned.

"I got it, un!" Deidara shouted in a singing voice. Everyone turned to him. "We stage a kidnapping!"

**_A/N: Oh my god. How many of you are going to kill me? :hides in a corner: It's super short, I know. I'M SORRY!! but once again, the right place to stop. I apologise for the shortness again, but I have a question...SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!! -- I know I'm making the Akatsuki 'kidnap' Tsunade and Iruka. Those goind after them will be Jirayia, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba. Only Jirayia, Tsunade, and Iruka will know about the 'plan'. If you want anyone else to go to the Akatsuki too, tell me. And don't say Gaara... He'll show soon enough. Same for Sasuke. :) Sasuke IS in Konoha, and he'll show up next chapter when the team leaves for the Akatsuki. Sasuke's chases them! XD  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy._**


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. Hints Of: HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Eleven**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, deciding what to do with the 'guests' in her village. All four members of Team Hebi were in her village. Why? Because the counsil wanted their _precious_ Uchiha back. The blonde woman sighed. Sasuke had heard about Naruto being kidnapped, and came home. Was he only back because Naruto was gone? Dead, as everyone thought though now she knew differenly. She had already told Jirayia, but that was all.

The Uchiha had his team were staying in Sasuke's old home, The Uchiha Household. She hadn;t heard anything bad about the four yet. Yet being the keyword. She didn't trust any of them. They were all missing ninjas one way or another and all worked for Orochimaru at one time.

A small brown clay bird flew threw the window of the Hokage's tower. Tsunade starred at the bird when it landed on her desk. Out of it's mouth came a small message. Tsunade arched an eyebrow. Slowly and carefully, she picked the message up and read it to herself.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_I know this is probably weird for you. First you hear Naruto-san's alive, then he's getting married, and Minato-sama's alive. As weird as thsi may sound, all of those are true. Even Kakashi-san, Sakura, and Sai-san are alive with Obito-san and Rin-san. Yes, all alive. We can explain it better when you come here._

_Seeing as Naruto is getting married in three months, he wants you and a few of his friends to be here. He requested you, Jirayia-san, Iruka-san, Hinata-san, Neji-san, Kiba-san, and Shikamaru-san. Gaara-sama has been informed too._

_We know you just couldn't leave the village so we made up a plan. In two and a half months, ten weeks, one of our members will show up. Deidara, the blonde haired feminine man. He has come up with the idea of a kidnapping. He will kidnap you and Iruka-san. Jirayia-san will then get together a team of the two Hyuuga, the Inuzuka boy, and the Nara boy. The five of them will meet you, Iruka-san, and Deidara-san somewhere in the forest. He'll transport you all here and then the wedding will be the next day. You all will be returned home safely, with Team Seven staying here of course._

_Only inform Jirayia-san of this. The others will be told once at the base. I know you have the younger Uchiha brother in your town. He is the msot important person NOT to tell. Seems Naruto-san may still have a little... big... weird crush thing of him. Soon enough he'll be all Itachi-san's. And soon, Kakashi-san will eb Mianto-sama's. That's also why I said they're not leaving. Plus, Naruto-san gave us a prmoise he wouldn't leave the Akatsuki._

_From The Ex-Vice Leader,_

_Konan Of The Akatsuki._

Tsunade reread the letter a couple times before understanding. She sighed. Where was Jirayia? They needed to talk, and soon.

Two days after Deidara sent Konan's letter, Team Seven was having another little... chit chat between the four of them. "I need a best man." Naruto had his hand behind his head. He was lieing on the grassy fields outside the Akatsuki with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"No, you're gonna be the uke in the relationship." Sai said with a smirk. Naruto pouted angerly. "So really you need a brides maid." Sai pointed out.

"What makes me the woman in this relationship?" Naruto asked sitting up, starring at his teammates. "We are both men in this relationship. He and I aren't even going to be doing things like... _that!_ You must crazy..." Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head. "Even if we ever did, which will _never_ happen... I'm not goin' to be a uke!" The other three chuckled.

"Naruto, Itachi's about five years older than you. He's stronger than you, more muscular than you. Heck, he'd top you any day." Kakashi said still laughing. Sai and Sakura agreed with their sensei. Naruto glarred at his sensei.

At that time, Minato stpped outside to see the team on the grassy feild. "Good morning, everyone." Minato said with a big smile on his face.

"Ohayo, Otou-san!" Naruto shouted smiling at the man. The four starred at Naruto in confusion. Since when did Naruto refer to Minato as his father? It had only been two days, and he was just pissed off. How'd he get happy so easily?

"Good morning to you too, Naruto." Minato said unsure what to say back to the boy. "What's everyone talking about today?"

"Naruto being Itachi's uke." Sakura spat out without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth with a giggle, and Naruto turned a crimson red, looking down.

"I'm not anyone's uke..." Naruto whispered. Minato chuckled. The sight of his son was hallarious.

"I'm here to steal Kakashi away for a moment." Minato said smiling. Kakashi stood up, whipping off the dirt on his robe. As Minato walked away, Kakashi followed keeping his distance from the man.

"So what's going on between them?" Sakura asked Sai with a smirk on her face. The artist shrugged. No one knew. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu... everyone Sai and and Sakura had asked. Itachi and Konan knew something, but they wouldn't speak of it.

"What do you mean 'going on between them'?" Naruto asked his teammates. He was confused. His father and his teacher? No way! "You can be serious..."

"Yeah, but no one is sure." Sakura explained to the blonde. "Seems Konan knows, but she won't tell me... Some partner she is." Sakura crossed her arms and muttered something about the blue haired Akatsuki member.

"Itachi also knows." Sai said eyeing Naruto, who didn't understand. "Maybe someone could get some... information from him." Sakura giggled, as Naruto freaked out.

"NO WAY! There is no way in hell!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi was lieing down on his bed in his and Naruto's room. The door creaked open, and Itachi turned his head to see who it was. In walked Naruto. A very cute looking Naruto with a pout on his face. "Itachi-kun..." Naruto whispered in a seductive tone.

**_A/N: Not as long as I'd hoped... but my oh my. I love the ending! Cliffys! How many people love them? lol. Sai is so perverted... Making Naruto get the information from Itachi, lol. Next chapter will not have a lemon, but a little fluff. Maybe even Naruto starting to... lust for Itachi? Not love, too early! :)  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	15. Chapter Twelve

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. Hints Of: HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Splash. Giggle. Slapsh. Bikini top falls off. More giggling. Nosebleed._

"Jirayia! What on kami's name are you doing?!" Tsunade shouted hitting the man who was peeking in on the good women of Konoha at the Konoha's hot spring.. Jirayia let out of cry for help, as Tsuande dragged him away by the ear.

Once back in Tsunade's office, Jirayia was pouting. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a child, Jirayia." Tsunade said in disbelief. Men...

"You took me away from my work." Jirayia explained still pouting. Tsunade sighed.

"Can you please think for your mind for once, instead of your dick, Jirayia?" Tsunade asked seriously. Jirayia quickly noted Tsunade was being serious and cocked his head to the side. What had happened? Tsunade sighed, slouching in her chair. She began rubbing the temples of her head with two of her figers. "You know how I mention to you that I had a visit from Konan, your ex-student, and Itachi?" Tsunade asked. Jirayia nodded, remembing. It was just yetserday she told him. How could he forgot? He almost fainted, but reminded himself that men didn't faint.

"What about it?" Jiraiya asked noticing Tsunade had stopped talking. She seemed... nervous? Anxcious? Scared? Worried? Upset?

"I got a lett from Konan today. Only you and I are to know of what it says." Tsunade explained to the Toad Sannin. Tsunade pulled out a letter from her desk and handed it to Jirayia. "Read it." She ordered.

When Jirayia finished the letter, he looked up at Tsunade who nodded. "So Minato really is alive, and the gaki is realy getting married to _him_, of all people?" Tsunade nodded to the man's question. "I feel bad for Iruka-san. He won't be informed of this?" Tsunade shook her head. "Shouldn't he know?"

"No, he'd freak out too much after finding out the gaki was alive." Tsunade explained to her old teammate. "Just remember, when Iruka and I are kidnapped... send Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and the two Hyuugas." Jirayia nodded. "Ten weeks..." Tsunade said with a sigh. "This is going to be a long time..." Jirayia nodded in agreement.

"Ten weeks till what, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade and Jirayia turned to the door to see the number one person they really didn't need right now. Sasuke Uchiha...

Itachi was shocked... no more than shocked, bewildered! What was up with Naruto? Suddenly, he'd become interest in Itachi? No way... He must have been put up to this. Was Itachi going to turn this offer down? Hellz no!

"Itachi-kun..." Naruto said in his seductive voice as he made his way to his own bed. "Is it hot in here, or just me?" Naruto asked as he sat down, fanninf himself. Itachi wanted to anwser with 'both', but he stayed quiet, his eyes glued on Naruto. _(A/N: What I'm about to write... Don't critizise me for it! I dunno how the robes work, lol.)_ On the Akatsuki robe, Naruto unbuttoned the three top buttons on the collor. He undid four more buttons so it was loose enough to slip off his body. Naruto stood up and the robe fell to the ground. "Opps." Naruto said with a grin as he was only wearing his boxers now.

Itachi couldn't help himself. Hormones took over, as he stood up and aproached the shorter boy. Itachi was about 6'2 and Naruto was 5'9. Itachi pressed his hands to Naruto's shoulders hand enough to make the boy fall over onto his own bed. Itachi pinned himself over the almost-naked boy. Itachi's eyes scanned the boy from top to bottum and back up again.

Naruto couldn't believe he'd accepted to doing this! Itachi was going to rape and his body wasn't reacting the way he wanted! Stupid hormones! Why kick in now of all times?! Naruto let out a gasp when something sqeezed his now hardening member. The Uchiha above him smirked. Itachi very pationately kissed Naruto, while running his hands up and down Naruto's body. Naruto didn't know what to do except listen to what his body was telling him. Naruto opened his mouth and let Itachi's tounge in.

Naruto was now very much hard. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as Itachi sucked on his neck leaving a red mark. "You're mine, Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded, not knowing what to say. If being Itachi's felt this good, then he didn't care. Itachi's fingers traced the rim of Naruto's boxers, and the blonde let out a very soft moan.

Naruto didn't know what happened next. He opened his eyes to find Itachi standing up straight. Naruto starred at his furture husband with a very confused face. "You should really take care of that proble you have there, Naruto-kun." Itachi motioned to Naruto's pants. Naruto turned a deep shade of red. Itachi smirked, turned away, and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned to Naruto and said, "Next time Naruto-kun... come to me on your own will and we'll see." Itachi gave him a wink and left.

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. He was supposed to be playing Itachi, but Itachi took control of the situation. Naruto cursed Itachi's name under his breaht as he realized he was still hard. He needed a shower, a very cold shower.

Naruto picked up his robe, using it to cover himself. He stepped out the door where Sakura and Sai were waiting for him. "What did he say?" Sakura asked not even noticing Naruto's was half naked. Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Oh!" Naruto suddenly remembered why he'd gone in the room. "Heh. Funny story..." Naruto said nervsouly rubbing the back of his head, letting his robe drop. Sai smirked when he saw Naruto's hard member. Sakura gaped at the sight. Naruto looked down, blushed again, grabbed his robe, and took off to the nearest bathroom.

"Itachi must have gotten the best of him." Sai said to his teammate. Sakura giggled as she figured out the situation. "So how are we going to find out about Kakashi and Minato?" The dark haired man asked the pinkette.

"I could tell you that." Sai and Sakura turned around to see Itachi leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "After all, I must thank the two of you for sending Naruto-kun in like that." Itachi explained as he walked up to the two. "If you really must know. Nothing is going on between the two..." Itachi whispered as he walked past the two. The very last word Sakura and Sai heard was very soft, they almost didn't catch it. "Yet." Itachi whispered with a smirk on his face.

**_A/N: How do Akatsuki robes get on and off? You never see a zipper of buttons... or anything... Do they just slip them on? lol. Hope you all likes this chapter! Nothing is going on betweem Minato and Kakashi... yet, as Itachi poitned out. He and Konan both know that Minato likes Kakashi, that's all. So now we've got Naruto lusting for Itachi, just a bit. I loved that part! He comes out of the room half naked and is asked if he found out... All he can say is 'what?'. XD lol. I amde myself laugh... :chuckles: ANYWAYS!! Review please! I luffles reviews! The most reviews I've gotten for one chapter so far is 14! It was on one of the early chapters too... DX REVIEW PEOPLE! If you read the story, why not take the time to hit the little botton and send me a little message. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope not!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. Hints Of: HidanKakazu. ZetsuTobi. SasukeSuigetsu. JuugoKarin.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Naruto avoided Itachi for a whole week. He ended up sleeping out in the living romo after the first day of not sleeping in his room. Sakura wouldn't let him stay in her room anymore. She told him he needed to face Itachi. Of course the blonde avoided him as much as he could. Then Minato had to go and ruin everything! Or at least in Naruto's point of view.

"WHY?!" Naruto shouted at the man who only looked innocently at his son confused. "Why must I go on a mission with him?" Naruto asked pointing to the Uchiha standing to his left. Minato was confused. He was doing this to get Naruto closer to Itachi... Had Itachi done something to Naruto?

"Naruto, Sakura and Konan are going with you, if it helps." Minato added. Naruto looked away and Itachi glarred at him. He'd planned for Sakura and Konan to go all along! What had happened over the last week. "You four are going out for wedding arrangements." Minato said with a smirk. "I know it's not for another nine weeks, but I thought Itachi could get a tux and Naruto could get a-"

"Dress?" Sakura asked as she and Konan giggled. Naruto turned red and pouted.

"I'm not wearing a dress..." He whispered to everyone to the room. Minato chuckled lightly.

"I hadn't planned on it." Minato assured the boy who nodded, turning back forward. "I want the four of you to travel to The Land of Tea where you will go dressed as ordinary people to obtain your _tuxes_." Minato said making sure Naruto heard the 'tuxes' meaning more than one, meaing he wouldn't be in a dress... unless he wanted to be. Minato didn't know the boy that well... "Sakura will help Naruto find his, and Konan wil help Itachi. I want both of you to wear black tuxes, Naruto." Minato said looking to the boy who only starred confused. "I've seen your woredrobe before you came here. No orange tux." Naruto pouted and mumbled something about 'not always wearing orange'. "And while in The Land of Tea, there is a festival. I'm hoping you all will go."

"When do we leave, Minato-sama?" Sakura asked. Minato anwsered that they'd be leaving in an hour. It was to be a week long trip. Minato hoped things would clear up between Naruto and Itachi, whatever it was.

Four figures walked down the streets of The Land of Tea where a festival was going on. Two females and two males. One girl had bubblegum pink hair that was pulled back with a violet purple headband. She was dressed in a light pink yukata with violet purple sakura peatles around the bottom of the yukata and a purple tie. Another girl had light blue hair that was up in a bun. She was dressed in light blue yukata with a black tie. One boy had light blonde hair that went right above his eyes. He was dressed in a a light orange yukata with a red tie. The last person was a boy with long black hair tied up slightly in the back with a few bangs tracing his face. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. He didn't really fit in with the other three who were dressed up for the festival.

"Itachi-san... Why couldn't you have worn a yukata?" The blue haired Akatsuki member asked the non-dressed up of the four. Itachi sighed. He didn't like bright colors... except on Naruto... He was an exception.

"I like dark colors." Itacih explained nonchalantly witha shrug. Itachi didn't like the look Konan gave him before turning to Sakura and started whispering.

"Hey, Sakura-san and I are gonna run this way." Konan said pointing to the left. Sakura nodded, with a smile. "You two don't kill each other and we'll meet you back at the hotel we're staying at this week." Konan explained before the two could protest. Then the two girls took off.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wined shouting in the direction in which the pinkette had run off to. Naruto looked up to Itachi's face. The boy was facing forward, still walking, with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Itachi-dantsuku..." Naruto said with a slight blush as he used that suffix, husband. Itachi looked surprised at the name. "Or do you prefer Itachi-yadoroku? Ryoujin?" Naruto asked looking down to his feet with a blush.

"Doesn't matter... They pretty much mean the same thing, right?" Itachi asked looking to the the shy boy. She smiled lightly when Naruto looked up at him. Naruto had never seen him smile... smirk, yes... but a real smile like this, no. He only nodded to Itachi's question. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Can we go... like ride some rides or something... Play some games?" Naruto asked shyly looking to hsi face again. Itachi smiling to himself. Naruto was acting like the female Hyuuga. Wasn't naruto mad at him a while ago? What changed him?

"We'll do what ever you want, Naru-chan." Itachi said with a chuckle. Naruto gasped playfully.

"Why do I get to be chan?!" Naruto asked in a very cute winey voice.

"Do you remember a week ago?" Itachi asked with a smirk. Naruto's mouth hung for a moment at the fact that Itachi brought that up. He quickly crossed his arms and looked away from Itachi, hidding an even deeper blush. "That's why you're chan." Itachi explained only to be hit gently by Naruto in the arm. "You still wanna ride some rides?" Itachi asked as f Narut was a child. Naruto looked to him, thought for a moment, as nodded.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?" Naruto asked excitedly. Itachi rolled his eyes. He was marrying a teen that acted like a five year old, but looked like an seventeen yaer old. He deffinately wasn't a five year old in his pants. Itachi nodded to Naruto's question, and was caught off guard when Naruto grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the ferris wheel.

The sat on the ferris wheel, Narutp gaping and awing at all the sights from up top. "Itachi-dantsuku..." Naruto said using the suffix again. Itachi turned to him with a 'hm'. "If you're all good in the Akaktsuki... Why did you kill the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked as the Uchiha only looked away. "I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject..." Naruto whispered looking away, feeling a bit guilty now.

"It was Orochimaru." Itachi's voice spoke. Naruto snapped his head around to Itachi, his mouth open somewhat. "Orochimaru killed all of my family except me and Sasuke, then used a genjutsu on Sasuke to make him think it was I." Itachi explained in a soft voice Naruto neevr heard him use before. Itachi didn't know what made Naruto do what he did next, but Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Itachi smiled lightly again.

"Not like it was your fault." Itachi said as his fingers swept through Naruto's hair. Naruto closed his eyes and rest his head on Itachi's chest. Itachi just smiled at the sight, and hoped the ferris wheel would never stop.

**_A/N: Next chapter I think is gonna be two days later. Guess who's in The Land of Tea? I'll give you a hint... Someone in the land already has the same last name as the person coming in two days! XD Can you guess it yet?! Alass... I am sorry for the late update. Forgive me? Hope this makes it up! I mean, Naruto's calling Itachi his hubby and there's some fluffy stuff going on!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Two days after the ferris wheel incodent, Sakura and Konan noticed that it was Itachi now avoiding Naruto. What had happened?! Yesterday when Naruto tried to talk to Itachi, he just ignored the blonde. Konan and Sakura were confused. Oh so confused! Why couldn't the two just get along?!

"Itachi-dantsuku?" Naurto said with a frown as Itachi walked right past him to get breakfast. Sakura and Konan gasped when they heard Naruto call him his husband... What was wrong with Itachi?! Wasn't this what he wanted? If he was playing hard to get, this was too far. Naruto looked as if on the edge of crying. "Do you hate me or something?" Naruto asked as he, Konan, and Sakura were sitting at a table eating. Itachi ignored him, still getting his breakfast. "I don't know what I did, but I'm trying to be nice! I didn't even want to do this marriage in the first place!" Naruto shouted standing up facing the Uchiha. Itachi turned around, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Then don't do it!" Itachi shouted only confusing Konan and Sakura even more. They were reallly curious now.

"FINE!" Naruto shouted storming off. The two girls flinched as the hotel door slammed shut. Konan and Sakura starred at Itachi who just went back to getting his food. Konan and Sakura looked at each other, then nodded. Sakura got up and walked to the door. She opened it, walked out, and went searching for Naruto while Konan stayed steated, ready to talk to Itachi.

"Itachi-san... What's wrong with you?" Konan asked as Itachi sat down across from her. Itacih didn't speak. "Everything was going great! He even called you his husband." Itachi took a deep breath then spoke,finally.

"I heard him talking to himself yesterday..." Itachi explained softly, almost in a whisper.

_--Flashback--_

_Itachi couldn't have been happier. Naruto was finally acting like himself around Itachi. Itachi had decided he would take Naruto out again tonight. As he went to find Naruto from the room they were sharing in the hotel, he heard the blonde talking to himself... Literally. There was a clone of himself on the other side of the bed talking back to him, but his clone was a bit different. His clone's hair wasn't as blonde, more reddish, and his eyes were a darker blue than Naruto's. "Itachi's niec and all... but I mean, I still love Sasuke." That broke Itachi's heart._

_"Kit, you musn't think of that bastard." The 'clone' Naruto said in a deeper voice. Itachi suddenly liked Naruto's 'clone' a lot. "He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't love you... Itachi does on the other hand, or so I believe," Naruto frowned a bit, while Itachi nodded to himself._

_"How do you get over the one you love so easily, Kyuu?" Naruto asked his 'clone' he called Kyuu. "I mean, Itachi-dantsuku's nice to me and all-"_

_"Plus hotter than the younger Uchiha." Kyuu added interuptin the blonde with a smirk as Naruto turned a light shade of pink, while rolling his eyes.._

_"That has nothing to do with anything!" Naruto protested as Kyuu chuckled. "As I was saying! He's nice and all, but... I don't love him like I do Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Itachi frowned as he heard Naruto speak of this. Kyuu sighed._

_"Which part of he doesn't love you don't you understand?!" Kyuu asked irritated._

_"If I rescued him and brought him back to Konoha maybe-"_

_"No kit." Kyuu interupted the blonde who frowned. "It's not gonna work. Give up and move on." Naruto hung his head as his 'clone' spoke. Itachi walked away, stunned. He frowned. Naruto was still in love with his brother. He didn't want him or anything, just Sasuke. If Naruto wanted Sasuke, then fine... Itachi wouldn't try to get Naruto. Naruto could have whoever he wanted!_

_--EndFlashback--_

"Oh, Itachi-san..." Konan whispered looking across at Itachi looked nonchalant, but his eyes were telling how he truely felt: as if his heart had been ripped out and stepped on.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted running after the blonde. She found Naurto outback of the hotel, sitting in a tree. "Naruto..." She started.

"I'm trying to do this Sakura-chan, but I don't think I can..." Naruto whispered. Sakura pondered what the boy said for a moment, and Naruto continued. "I'm trying to love Itachi-dant... Itachi, but I can't." He restrained himself from using the name he had called Itachi before. "I know he heard me talking to Kyuu." Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi knew that Naruto could talk to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but he didn't do it often. "I was talking to Kyuu about Sasuke... I don't know how to get over him, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto... Sasuke's a lowlife who only cares for himself." Naruto chuckled at what she had said. Everyone said that about him, but he didn't see him that way. Sasuke was his first friend, his bestfriend, his rival, his precious person. What was he going to do without Sasuke? Itachi was his older brother, but Naruto had always hated the Akatsuki and Itachi because they wanted to kill him, Gaara, and Sasuke. Now he knew some many new things that changed everything he thought of.

"Sakura-chan... I just want to be alone for a while. I'll be back in later, okay?" Naruto said smiling to the girl, who knew the smile was fake. Sakura sighed, nodding her head. "I just need to think, okay?"

"Be careful, Naruto." Sakura said before walking away and back into the hotel. Naruto sighed. What was he going to do. He'd most likely screwed things over with Itachi by now...

"I don't know what to do..." Naruto whispered to himself. "Sasuke, why'd you have to leave..."

"You know dobe, you shouldn't speak about people unless their around." A deep voice said coming from behind Naruto. He gaped and turned around. There, about ten feet from Naruto, stood the man Naruto loved.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto managed out. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto gulped. What was he going to do now?

**_A/N: I wanna know how many wanna kill me because of all these cliffies? lol. I went to the beach this weekend! My friend and I dove into the one foot part of the ocean, lol. The ocean was also extremely cold. Our legs were purple! THEY TURNED PURPLE! So we went back to the cottage and got in the pool, then hottub! Oh my! The hottub felt good! Now I miss the beach! DX But I getta go back to the beach in August for a whole week instead of weekend! I can't wait! Oh, and review!! I know you wanna! those of you who just read and don't review... Shame on you!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	18. Chapter Fiveteen

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **Main: ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Fiveteen**

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Surprised to see me?" He asked taking a step closer to the blonde. As he stepped forward, Naruto took one step backwards. The amused the younger Uchiha. "I heard from two Konoha shinobi, who don't know how to talk in private, that you were here." Naruto knew it had to of been Tsunade and Jirayia, they were the only ones who knew he was okay and safe.

"H-how did you hear I was in The Land of Tea?" Naruto asked softly, but loud enough for Sasuke to here.

"Something about four people coming in to The Land of Tea... People no one seemed to notice... One blonde haired boy... One black haired boy... One blue haired girl... One pink haired girl..." Sasuke said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Who else had pink hair besides Sakura? And with Team Kakashi missing, I could only guess who you were with. I was thinking you, Sakura, that Sai, and Kakashi... but it doesn't fit."

"H-how did you know about us... missing?" Naruto asked, still scared of the man before him. He didn't know why though. This was the man he loved... wasn't he?

"You didn't hear?" Sasuke asked with a snicker. "I'm back in Konoha." Naruto's mouth dropped. Was Sasuke serious? He was back in Konoha! That ment- Naruto had to stay in the Akatsuki though... He had made a new family, even if he missed his old one. His other friends and 'family' from Konoha were coming in nine weeks to the base... He had his real blood related father at the Akatsuki and his future... His future husband.

Naruto tried to act cool, play it off. "So what? Didn't you hear, I'm not in Konoha?" Naruto asked with the best playful smirk he could get. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, not expecting this. He was more expecting the dobe to run into his arms or something along that line.

_"Naruto... Sasuke's a lowlife who only cares for himself." _Sakura had said to him multiple times. Why was he just realizing it now? Now, afer seeing the mans face he _thought_ he was in love. Now, after breaking up with Itachi. Now, when he didn't know what to do next. Naruto starred into the face of danger. Sasuke looked confused, pissed... upset?

"What are you doing in The Land of Tea, Naruto? I heard you got kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Sasuke said looking around. He saw no Akatsuki. No black robes with red clouds. No staw hats things or whatever it was they wore on their heads. Nothing Akatsuki-ish.

"I-I was..." Naruto whispered looking down. Sasuke arched an eyebrow again. When he noticed the way Naruto wasn't replying... he caught on.

"You joined the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle. When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke couldn't help but think of the dobe in the Akatsuki. "I thought they wanted to get that thing out of you, and you would be dead." Sasuke said with a sigh a despair. Naruto's head snapped up. Sasuke wanted him dead? Is that what he was trying to say? "Lemme guess... All of Team Seven joined the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked knowing the anwser by Naruto's silence. "What made you join the Akatsuki? Tsunade and Jirayia are back in Konoha." Naruto gripped the side of his pants, trying not to lose his temper.

"I like it here... I'm treated well... I'm liked for just being me here..." Naruto said in a soft voice. "I didn't decide to leave Konoha, unlike someone. I was kidnapped, but where I was kidnapped to wasn't the place I thought it was." Naruto looked to the Uchiha to see him slightly confused in his words. "I know I'll miss certain people, but I can always visit them... I hope." Narut whispered, a tear ran down his cheek. "Besides, here I have an Otou-san and a Dantsuku who love me... or so I hope they both still do..." He whispered the last part to himself remembering his fight between him and Itacih.

"You have a husband?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "Who would love an idiot like you?" Naruto looked down to his feet. Sasuke was right. No one loved him. Itachi was mad at him and Sasuke wanted him dead all along. "I don't know one person in this world who could love you." The Uchiha let out a deep venomous chuckle.

Suddenly, a kunai came from above, almost hitting Sasuke. Both the Uchiha and the blonde looked up to see who it was. "Uchiha, you picked the wrong blonde to pick on today!" A very loud, proud sounding voice boomed. Naruto was shocked to see Konan, off all people who was here with him, up on a tree, arms crossed, smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked glarring at the woman. The blue haired girl jumped down to the ground, a couple feet from Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm Konan. Pleased to meet'cha." She said grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke's glare didn't let up. "You okay Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded, with a slight blonde. What was up with people and calling him Naru-chan this week? She gave a sigh of relief when he nodded. "Minato-sama would kill me if anything happened to you." She said smiling at the boy. She turned to face Sasuke and her facial expression turned serious. "We're supposed to be here off duty. Not fighting. No Akatsuki business this week." She gave a small smirk. That's when Sasuke realized, this girl was on the Akatsuki. "Guess one fight won't hurt."

**_A/N: I was gonna make it Itachi who came out to rescue Naruto, but I made Konan come out first. Itachi and Sakure will be in the next chapter and so will Naruto calling out 'Itachi-danasuku' and more Sasuke making fun of Naruto and Itachi protecting his 'Naru-chan'. :)  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**

**_P.S.: I just got home from school late because I had to make up a Spanish test! My daddy took me to SevenEleven and I got a slurpie, a butterfinger bar, and a milky way... lol. JUST THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW! XD_**


	19. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sasuke starred at the blue haired girl for a moment. "If you are part of the Akatsuki, then you are my enemy. You're in touch with my brother." Sasuke said as he took his fight stance. Naruto couldn't believe it. After all that Sasuke'd been through, he still wanted to kill Itachi... and Itachi was innocent! Though of course, Sasuke didn't know that... Not many did.

"Sasuke! He didn't kill you're cla-" Naruto started but was cut off when Sasuke slapped his across the face. Naruto held his cheek, a bit stunned. He starred at the younger Uchiha, who had hate in his eyes.

"What would you know, Naruto?" He asked gritting his teeth. "I saw him with my very own eyes!" He shouted at the blonde by his feet. A kunai went right by Sasuke's head and he whipped his head up to the blue haired girl.

"Don't talk to him that way, Uchiha!" Konan spat. Naruto had never heard Konan talk without being proper... It was weird. Sasuke turned to Konan, and smirked. "If you want information on your brother, talk to me and not Naru-chan." She ordered taking stance.

"You'll regret it." Sasuke said as he took off, sword in hand, ready to swing at the blue haired girl. When he swung, the gilr disappeared into millions of pieces of small paper. Konan smirked when her body reconfigured behind the boy. "Close range attacks won't work on me, boy." She whispered into the Uchiha's ear, startling him at first. He jumped back, then ran at Konan again with his sword.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to help Konan, but he really didn't want to fight Sasuke. It was at this time Sakura appeared. "SASUKE!" The pinkette shouted. Naruto flinched. He knew Sasuke wasn't expecting that. He was most likely expecting a 'Sasuke-kun! I love you!'. Sakura ran to Konan's side, taking stance to fight. Sasuke eyes the girl.

"Sakura? You're gonna fight me?" He asked in disbelief. He now thought he had nothing to worry about. The Akatsuki had Sakura on their team as well as Naruto? What had the evil society stupped to?

"Don't diss my partner!" Konan back at houted at the man. Sasuke eyes both of the together. Pink and blue... He didn't like the sight.

"Stop." A deeper vloice came from above. Itachi appeared in a cloud of smoke next to Sakura and Konan. "It's me he wants to fight, and it's my Naru-chan he's hurt." Itachi spoke to the girls who were now behind him.

"Itachi-danasuku!" Naruto said happily. He couldn't believe it, Itachi wasn't mad at him! He stood up, letting go of his cheek, only to be pushed back to the ground by Sasuke.

"Itachi's the one who's gonna be your husband?" Sasuke asked starring across at Itachi. To Naruto, it sounded as if Sasuke was... jelous. "I don't know who to feel sorrier for... the dobe or Itachi." The raven cracked a low chuckle. Itachi didn't laugh. He kept his eyes locked on Sasuke, ready for any attack, his Sharingan activated.

Naruto didn't like it when Itachi activated his Sharingan. He knew it was bad for his eyes, and could one day go blind. Also, the look of hate in eyes only worsened with the Sharingan activated. Naruto couldn't look the man who was going to be his future husband in the eye without feeling frightened.

"Otouto... What are you doing here?" Itachi said, in a much more calmer voice than anyone had expected. Even Sasuke was shocked, though he would never show it. "I don't want to fight. I came to this place for a week off. Do you really want to ruin that for me?" He asked, a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"Shut up Itachi, and fight me!" Sasuke shouted, once he guessed Itachi was only making small talk to distract him. Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes. Sasuke was so stubborn. "Why aren't you taking a fighting position?" Sasuke asked, quite startled when he took his stance but his brother didn't.

"I told you Otouto... I will not fight on this week. Come back in a week or so." Itachi said waving it off. "Come on Naru-chan. Let's get back inside." Naruto looked from Sasuke to Itachi. Sasuke was red in the face, probably didn't like being ignored. Naruto frowned. Leaving Sasuke now would only make the maan hate him more, and he didn't want that. He also didn't want Itachi to hate him either. The blonde sighed, standing up.

"Naruto, you're not going anywhere." Sasuke said putting a hand infront of the blonde, stopping him from going to Itachi. If Itachi wouldn't fight him because they were on brake, then he'd make Itachi fight him one way or another. "As you know, I'm back in Konoha." Sasuke repeated to the blonde, which surprised Sakura. She didn't know of this information yet.

"Wouldn't you like to come back to Konoha, Naruto? Sakura?" He added the girls name because he knew Naruto wouldn't come back on his own. "Everything back as it used to be? Wouldn't you like that? Naruto, we can be the old Team Seven again. Kakashi can come back too. Even that guy, Sai. Everyone in Konoha misses you." Sasuke said to the blonde. Itachi's eyes hardened on Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was smirking now.

"Don't believe him Naruto! We have new friends and family in the Akatsuki!" Sakura shouted, trying to help the blonde make his decision. "Of course all four of us - you, me, Sai, and Kakashi - miss the people of Konoha, but are you willing to believe what Sasuke says? Who knows if he's really back in Konoha. Even if he is, how do we know he just won't leave again?" Sasuke glarred mentally at Sakura. He didn't like the new Sakura.

As much as he hated to admit it, right about know he would really like the Sasuke-obsessed Sakura. She would fit so much easier into his plan. Sasuke was only going to use Naruto to get Itachi to fight him. Then, he'd kill the man using Naruto as bait. It was quite simple, but...

Sasuke sighed. He knew this wasn't going to end as well as he wanted to if he stayed. He leaned in to Naruto, his mouth right at the blonde's ear. "I'll give you till the end of this week." Sasuke whispered so only Naruto could hear. "Before you go, I'll come back. If you want to come back to Konoha with me, then I'll take you with me. If you want to go, then go, but you'll never see me again." Sasuke took a step backing away from Naruto. He gave one last smirk to the others then disappeared.

Naruto froze. Sasuke wanted an anwser in less than four days. Naruto wasn't sure if he'd be able to have one by then. To think of never seeing Sasuke again scared him. Of course, he knew he had to marry Itachi in three weeks. How as he going to do both?

Naruto looked to Itachi, his Sharingan was deactivated. "Itachi-danasuku..." He whispered as Itachi walked closer to him. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him tightly, almost as if protecting him. "I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered. Sakura and Konan looked at one another. They didn't know what Sasuke had said to Naruto, but he was even more upset now. They knew this week of relaxation had just ended. They just hoped it wouldn't turn out horribly.

**_A/N: Just more drama stuff to make Naruto not be with Itachi, lol. Will Naruto go with Sasuke? I dunno... Take a guess!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	20. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Naruto had been mopping around the next two days. He didn't tell any of the three what Sasuke had told him, but what he said never left his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it. In the last two days, he slept no more than four hours. It really worried the three Akatsuki members, especially Itachi.

Naruto now only had two days left to choose, and he hadn't made a decision. He did make a list though. A pros and cons list of going with Sasuke. The pros were going back to Konoha with his old friends, Sasuke being back in Konoha, and that was about it. Now the cons were leaving the Akatsuki, leaving his own father, leaving his soon-to-be husband, breaking the Uchiha-Namikaze clans alliance(even if all the members of both clans were pretty much dead), and then never seeing Sasuke again. He didn't know if he could live without seeing Sasuke or Itachi ever again. Why couldn't Sasuke understand Itachi didn't kill his clan!

Naruto mentally slapped himself. Sasuke still didn't know. He'd been interupted when trying to tell him before. Maybe if he told Sasuke about what happened, Sasuke would not want to kill Itahci anymore. Maybe then Itachi would be allowed back in Konoha! Nagato and Konan too! Along with all the others! It was perfect, or at least in Naruto's mind. He had just forgotten one little thing... Sasuke wasn't too good when it came to listening.

_--TwoDaysLater--_

It was late, real late. Almost midnight now. Itachi, Konan, and Sakura were asleep and Naruto was outside in the back of the hotel where four days ago, Sasuke told him to make his desision. He had made up a plan to try to convince Sasuke that Itachi, and the rest of the Akatsuki, was good and not evil like he thought. If he could pull that off, then maybe they could all get along - they being Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

Naruto's thoughts were broke when he heard a twig snap. He turned his head towards the woods where the sound came from. "Who's there?" Naruto asked in a soft voice. Out of the shadows walked Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto gave a soft sigh of relief. He couldn't see all of the man, but the outline was of the Uchiha. Naruto was quite sure it was him.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up, Naruto." Naruto heard Sasuke speak, but he couldn't see the man's lips moving. It was that dark out. "I thought for sure I'd have to fun in there and steal you away from that man." Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke... _That _man is supposed to be my husband." Naruto started off. He could fell the anger coming from Sasuke in the darkness of the night. He couldn't see the anger off Sasuke's face, but he knew the man was angry. It was his nature. "Sasuke..." Naruto said with a sigh, trying to calm the man down. He took a step forward into the darkness and Sasuke took one back. "...Itachi-danasuku didn't kill your family. No matter what you saw that night or what you believe. It was a genjutsu! Itachi-danasuku is innocent! Orochimaru's the one who killed your family!" Naruto said each sentence without a pause between them giving Sauske no time to say anything back.

A deep chuckle was heard from Sasuke's direction and Naruto shivered. It was the same laugh that Sasuke used to have. "What kind of things have they put in your head, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a deep voice which scared Naruto. This wasn't _his_ Sasuke's voice. It wasn't the same voice he used to long for... to hear once again... to save from the shawdows... That time had passed. Sasuke was corrupted by the shadows, already. There was no way to save the old Sasuke now... That Sasuke was gone, Naruto just didn't know it yet.

"They don't lie to me, Sasuke!" Naruto protested. "They're my family there! And in Konoha I do have family, that's why I want my Akatsuki family to come to Konoha..." Naruto said in a lower voice. Silence fell over the area until Sasuke's loud laugh boomed over the forest.

"The Akatsuki... in Konoha?" Sasuke asked bewildered. "They would never-"

"They let you in there!" Naruto hissed back before Sasuke could finish. He quickly covered his mouth, not wanting to have said that. Sasuke's laugh died out quickly after Naruto's outburst.

"I think you should stay with the Akatsuki, Naruto." Sasuke said confusing Naruto. "They wouldn't want you in Konoha anyways..." Sasuke said with a shrug. Naruto didn't understand. Who wouldn't want him in Konoha? The villagers? He knew that already. "You're so called friends have been happy since you, well _died_." Sasuke said using enphasis on the word 'died'. Naruto's eyes widened. Had Tsunade lied to Minato? Or maybe Minato had lied to him to hide the truth? Or was it that Sasuke was lieing?

"You're lieing! Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Iruka-sensei! They all miss me..." Naruto's voice started off loud, but fell to a whisper. "And I miss them..."

"If you miss them, return home with me." said Sasuke, taking a step forward holding out his hand. Naruto hesitated. _That's right Naruto... Come with me to Konoha... Let my brother follow, and I'll use you to finally kill him!_ Sasuke thought with a grin as he watched Naruto chose.

**_A/N: I know you're all gonna probably kill me now 'cause it's not long... but I have a sorta problem... :looks away embarrassed: Some of you may know this 'problem' as 'writes block'... I have a couple questions I would like to know what you want to see in the future. If I knew the anwser to these questions, this chapter would've been longer:  
1. Should Naruto go with Sasuke to Konoha? If he does, of course Itachi, Konan, and Sakura will stop him. I kinda have this plan for him to go wtih Sasuke... then Itachi shows up... they fight.. I dunno... That's why I need your help!  
2. Should Sasuke die?  
3. If Sasuke should die, who should kill him?  
P.S.: I haven't updated in a while beause of writer's block, SOLs, exams, and I got a job now, so.. XP It sucks, but I need the money..._**


	21. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Naruto stood there for a moment, starring at the dark figure before him. Of course his friends missed him... Neither Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin, or his own Otou-san would lie to him. That ment it was Sasuke lieing to him... but why? All Naruto ever wanted to do was help Sasuke; save him from the darkness. Naruto had loved the other boy at one point... What happened?

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's mouth open to speak. "Sasuke..." The blonde said, hanging his head. "...no." Came the soft anwser from the soon-to-be Uchiha. The other Uchiha was taken by surprise. Naruto had said 'no'. This wasn't part of his plan.

Instead of Sasuke screaming at him, like Naruto guessed he was going to do, he only smirked. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Sasuke said shaking his head. "You're just making his harder on yourself." Naruto raised an eyebrow to this statement. He didn't understand. "If you had just agreed to come with me, you wouldn't have to get injured..." Sasuke said with the slightest sound of dissapointment in his voice. "Oh well, this was my second option."

Naruto didn't know what happened, but all of the sudden Sasuke charged at him, hitting him in the gut. While Naruto was taking the time to relize what just happened, Sasuke took one hand and pressed it to Naruto's mouth, almost pinching his nostriles shut so he couldn't breathe. As Naruto lacked oxygen, his world began to fade until he collasped into Sasuke's arms.

Sakura sat up yawning, strecthing her arms over her head. It was dark outside, she noticed looking out the window. To her right, Konan was snoring loudly. She didn't like the idea of sleeping next to Konan. It was the fact that she.. well sometimes Konan could... kind of sometimes sorta snore extremely loud. It wasn't everynight, but sometimes she did and Sakura couldn't get to sleep. She knew Naruto too snored, so how did Itachi sleep?

Sakura looked over to the boys bed, noticing Itachi sitting up, his head against the head board of the bed, and Naruto no where in the bed. She gasped slightly. "No... Naruto." Sakura threw the covers off herself, throwing them onto Konan waking the blue haired girl up, and ran over to the boys' bed. Only Itachi was here! She looked in the direction of the bathroom, and the light was off.

A small breeze fell over her, and she shivered. Wondering where the breeze came from, Sakura turned around to face the window. It was slightly cracked. Either someone came in and took Naruto or Naruto left with someone... Sakura felt the rage inside her building up. There was only one person it could have been. "You're going down, Uchiha." Sakura cursed the man's name aloud.

"Sa-ra?" A very tired voice asked sitting up. Konan rubbed her eyes, then yawned. "Wha's goin' on?" The blue haired girl asked, still half asleep.

"Konan, get up!" Sakura ordered, startling Konan. She knew right away that Sakura's voice was serious, something they picked up when becoming partners. Now even Itachi was awake, and confused. It wasn't until he noticed a certain 'wife-to-be' not sleeping peacfully beside him. "Uchiha's been here, and he took Naruto with him." said a very pissed off Sakura.

"Foolish Otouto..." Itachi muttered standing up. He made his way to the window, opening it and starring out at the forest. "...I guess I will have to fight you after all..." He said to himself, almost in a whisper, but the other two heard. "Konan!" Itachi said startling both og the girl members. Konan straightened up and a loud, 'Hai?' was heard.

"I need you to head back to the base and tell Minato-sama of what has happened. We probably won't need help when it comes to my brother being the enemy, but he should know incase he wants to help. Tell Kakashi-san and Sai-san as well." Itachi ordered. Konan frowned, mummbling something about 'wanting to kick the Uchiha's ass'.

Itachi and Sakura raced through the forest, following the scent of Naruto's chakra trail. Sakura didn't speak one word in the forest, she was stuck in her mind thinking of ways to kill the Uchiha. Thinking of ways to help save her brother...

Itachi frowned. How could he have been so stupid not to notice that Naruto wasn't talking to the for four days after the Sasuke incodent. He really wanted to know now what his 'little brother' had told Naruto.

Now Itachi didn't want to fight Sasuke in the first place; he didn't want to kill someone of his clan.

It was wrong, killing your own family.

He would've never done that in the first place... Why couldn't Sasuke see that?

But if Sasuke wanted a fight, and he was using Naruto as a bait... Itachi was ready to take him down.

**_A/N: Heh. Yeah, I made Sasuke kidnap Naruto! :) So it seems a lot of people want me to kill Sasuke, so I am going to. By who, you'll have to find out later. In the next chapter will be a little MinaKaka back at the base, lol. Konan... :shakes head in disappointment: You'll just have to see. :P Hope you liked it! And sorry for the short chapters, but I'm hoping to do shorter chapters and then I can update quicker. :D  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	22. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Konan was trying to get to the Akatsuki base in a hurry. If she made it there fast enough, she could tell Minato, head out for where Itachi and Sakura were fighting Sasuke, and get there in time to kick some Uchiha ass!

Once inside the base, Konan rushed her way into the living room. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Sai were sitting on the couches. "Where's Minato-sama?!" Konan asked, the four boys could tell she was in a hurry and serious. They knew something must have happened, they weren't do back till the morning.

"He's in his office wi-" Konan took off in the direction of Minato's office before Kisame could finish anwsering her question. A loud, 'No! Don't go in there!' echoed through the base as Konan opened the door to Minato's office.

"Minato-sa-" Konan stopped herself. Her eyes widdened as she focused on the picture before here. There _on_ his desk, was Minato. Not only was he on his desk naked, but he was also ontop of a silver haired, maskless, naked Jounin. Both were sweating, panting, and moaning. Konan turned bright red when she realized that Minato was... inside of Kakashi. Without saying another word, she closed the door as quickly as she could.

She went back into the living room, red in the face, and took a seat between Kisame and Sai with Deidara and Sasori across from her. "Told you not to go in there..." Sai said with a smirk. Konan blinked. So the loud shout had been Sai... "But no one listens to me here at the Akatsuki." Sai said, pouting a little. It was cute though... "When I say don't go in there, you go in there. When I say my art is better than Deidara's, no one believes me." Deidara glarred at the dark haired teen. Konan and Kisame chuckled.

Out of the office, still sweating and with a towel on, came Minato. "Uh, Konan..." Minato started off, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You needed something?" He was grinning sheepishly. Suddenly, Sai knew where Naruto got his grin from.

"Well, you may be to busy to know this," The blue haired member said as Kakashi walked out. "...but your son has been kidnapped by Uchiha. Sakura and Itachi are after him as I speak." Minato's mouth hung open slightly as Konan spoke.

"Sasuke showed up?" Kakashi asked confused. "What did he say to Naruto?"

"Something about him being in Konoha again forever this time - which I believe was a lie to get Naruto to go with him." The others nodded, knowing Sasuke would probably pull something like that. "Itachi-san and Sakura-san are taking care of Uchiha as we speak. I think he made need back-up though, incase he has his team with him." Konan explained, as Minato's face started to fill with worry.

"We've got to go help! Get everyone ready to go in five minutes!" Minato shouted running back into his office to change into his clothing. Kakashi followed him, going to retreave his clothing as well.

Sasuke had settled down at a small camp on the outskirts of Konoha. His team - Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo - were awaiting his arrival. "I take it the blonde didn't want to come on his own terms..." Suigetsu said with a smirk as he noticed the knocked out blonde Akatsuki member slumped over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke only glarred at the fishy-like boy.

"Itachi will come for Naruto." Sasuke explained to his team, as he placed Naruto on the ground. "I'm possitive of it now... Seems my brother has a thing for out little blonde." He said with a deep chuckle. "I'm sure we can get his life in exchange for Naruto... Once we have Itachi in our hands, he's mine. You can take care of Naruto, Sakura, their blue haired friend, and anyone else they bring along." Sasuke explained to his team.

"I call that pink haired bitch!" Karin shouted, talking about Sakura. "After all she did to you, Sasuke-kun..." Kairn started off, mostly talking about the way she talked to Sasuke and about Sakura being Sasuke's old stalker... "She doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you.." Suigetsu chuckled to himself, thinking about how hypocrytical Karin was being. He didn't care though, he just wanted to fight.

Juugo, who was patiently awaiting the enenmies, was expecting a battle. He wanted blood. He didn't care who the blood belonged too. Anyone's would be good at this point. Sasuke hadn't let him have anything since they'd been in Konoha. He was excited, even if he didn't show it.

A very pissed off Uchiha raced through the forests with a just as pissed off Haruno right behind him. Neither spoke, but both were thinking the same thing: ways to kill off Sasuke. Both Itachi and Sakura knew it wouldn't be an easy fight, and Sasuke was leading them close to Konoha. This ment they couldn't do much damage to the landscape, or they'd hurt Konoha in the process. Neither wanted that, but they both wanted Naruto back.

In Konoha, Tsunade was in the council room with the council members, Jirayia, and Shizune. Tsunade's fists slammed into the desk at which she was seated. "I told you this would happen!" The blonde Gondiame shouted angerly at her council members. "We should've never trusted the Uchiha! He only used our village as a place to rest!" Tsunade was furious... Not just at the council but at herself for allowing the Uchiha to live here in her village.

Sasuke and his teammates had disappeared yesterday, and had not returned. Tsunade knew this was going to happen. She knew Sasuke would just once again betray Konoha like that last time he was in Konoha. She didn't have time to think about Sasuke when she was trying to think of different ways to get to Naruto's wedding without putting more stress on any of the villagers.

When word had spread that the Uchiha was back in Konoha, many people celebrated his return. Then there were people like the old remaining rookies and team nine who hated Sasuke for what he'd done. Once word spread that the Uchiha had once again left Konoha, many people were not too happy. Villagers began to worry for their lives. They thought that Sasuke would try and destroy Konoha...

Tsunade herself had even thought of that. Of course, that was until she heard about Sasuke being seen on his way to the Land of the Tea. She knew Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, and Konan were on vaction there. She knew this wasn't going to end with a happy ending. She knew someone was going to end up dead, and she really hoped it would be the Uchiha.

**_A/N: AHHH! I wanted to update two hours ago so it would've been Friday, June 13th and not Saturday, June 14th! I wanted to update on Friday the 13th!! T.T I'm two hours late!! Well... technically, I'm an hour and 45 minutes late, but who cares about being exact?  
Did anyone have trouble following this chapter? It went from humor to serious, to uhh... more serious... xD  
I had tacos for dinner!! From taco bells with my best friend, my cousin, and his boyfriend!! A gay guy paid for my tacos!! How weird does that sound? o.o :?  
Tomorrow... Well... technically today in twelve hours, I'm going to my cousin's graduation party!! I've never been wake boarding... I'm wondering if I should be scared for my life or not... lol. I love my cousin!! He's gay, and my oh my... is his boyfriend sexy!! To bad he's gay... and like ten years older than me, but I mean... 25's not that old... lol. xD  
Now I'm rambling!! This is it for now. Talk to ya all later!! Love you all!! Or those who reply... To thos who don't reply and only read my chapters... shame on you! are you really that lazy that you can't just hit that little green button and review? GOSH! Selfish people!! xD  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	23. Chapter Twenty

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Twenty**

Naruto's head felt like Sakura had just punched him twenty times in a row. He tried to open his eyes, but he wasn't sure if they were open or not. Everything was dark. Was it dark outside, or maybe he was tied up? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing... He wasn't back at the hotel anymore.

The last thing he remembered was Sasuke...

_"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." Sasuke had said shaking his head. "You're just making this harder on youself" Naruto hadn't undertsood what Sauske was talking about... "If you had just agreed to come with me, you wouldn't have to get injured..." Naruto didn't undertstand... He was just fine... "Oh well, this was my second option."_

The next thing Naruto remembered was Sasuke charging at him, and he blacked out. Sasuke knocked his out? Sasuke had hit him? Why?! What was Sasuke planning? He gave Naruto a choice, and Naruto turned him down! Maybe... maybe turning him down wasn't part of his plan? Had that been it all along? Sauske was going to take him no matter what he said?

But why... Why go through all of this trouble _now_ of all times? Sasuke had plenty of other chances to take Naruto, but why now?! Naruto was happy where he was... with the Akatsuki. Even if it wasn't where he'd grown up or where his old friends were... It was where his family and his new friends lived.

"Looks like tha blondes awake, boss." A voice that Naruto reconised slightly spoke hearing Naruto's breathing become a reglar pattern again. Naruto froze, not sure what to do. He knew now that he was tied up and being help by Sasuke. That voice belonged to one of Sasuke teammates... Suigetsu.

"Finally, I was beginning to think the dobe was weak. I mean, being knocked out from one punch in the gut?" Came Sasuke's mocking voice. Naruto bit his lip, not wanting to snap at the younger Uchiha. A deep chuckle came from Sasuke. Naruto cringed. He hated that chuckled. It was just so... venomous...

"Should we remove his blindfold, Sasuke-kun?" A very annoying high-pitched voice asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. It hurt Naruto's ears. Almost made them bleed... It reminded him of how the old Sakura used to act.

He imagined the old Sakura for a moment and cringed.

He knew who this girl was. Her name was Karin, another one of Sasuke's... teammates. Team Seven had fought Team Hebi before... It had ended in a draw, but Naruto didn't know what happened this time.. He was caught off guard, maybe. He should've never been able to get knocked out so easily... The Kyuubi should've help up for that hit. What happened? Was Naruto weakening? Could Sauske possibly when this fight?

No! Itachi would never let Sasuke win. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai... everyone... They would never let Sasuke win. No matter what. This was not a fight Sasuke could win. No, this was not a fight he'd allow Sasuke to win. Even if somehow with a mircale, he became the old Sasuke they knew... Naruto cleared his head of those thoughts. That Sasuke was long gone. There was no point in even thinking of that Sasuke anymore.

_"Kyuubi... I know we haven't been on good terms over the last... almost eighteen years, but I need your help. I need you to help me defeat Sasuke. I can't do this on my own..."_ Naruto couldn't believe of all people, he was asking the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself for help. Had he'd grown crazy? Maybe... He wasn't sure. But he knew the kitsune would have enough power for him to defeated the Uchiha.

_**"You just expect me to get up and help you?"**_ The large nine-tailed fox asked in disbelief. Naruto found himself once again standing infront of the fox's cage. This time it was different though... The Kyuubi was not in sight... The cage was bitch black, but Naruto could clrealy hear the fox's voice.

A figure, almost human form, came into view. There in the cage stood a woman, an inch or so taller than he. She looked no older than Kakashi or Iruka.

She had long flowing orange-ish red hair that went to he mid-waist. It was layered with long bangs curving her face. Her chest was a nice size, somewhere in the c-cup range. She wore a black tank top, that made her breasts pop out, and a pair of black ninja pants. On her head sat a pair of ears... Not just any ears, a pair of fox ears. They were almost the same color as her hair, but with black tips. Coming from her behind, was a tail that matched the color of her tails with a black tip as well.

_**"I've been stuck in this damn forsaken body for how long, and you just decide to ask for my power?"**_ The kitsune woman asked, putting a hand on her hip. Naruto blinked. Had that woman just-? Was she-? No way... _**"After all the times you'lve just gone and taken my poewr without permission, you decide to ask now?!"**_ _No frickin' way..._ Naruto thought to himself, not speaking outloud to the 'woman'. _**"Well mister big-shot?!"**_ She asked furiated. Naruto could literally see the steam rising off the woman's head.

"Kyuu-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, his voice full of shock. The woman cocked an eyebrow at him as if he were crazy.

_**"Who else would I be? The buggy-man?"**_ She asked in a mockingly voice. Naruto gaped at the sight infront of him. First of all, Kyuubi could take a half human form. Second of all, Kyuubi was chick! What was wrong with this picture? Well... Naruto was a guy with a girl inside of him... which just didn't sound right, at all!

Kyuubi looked down, noticing something. She 'oh'ed silently, and smirked. _**"That's right, you haven't seen my human form, have you?"**_ She asked grinning. Naruto shook his head, still in shock. _**"Well here it is."**_

"How-" Naruto was about to ask, but shook his head. "Can you help me or not?" He asked, chanign the subject quickly. He'd almost forgotten about why he'd come to speak to Kyuubi in the first place, for power. "I know I usually just take you power, but that hasn't always worked in the best ways for me..." Naruto admitted looking down at his face. "I can never controll your power, so I thought maybe if you _gave_ me some of your power... I'd be able to control it better."

Kyuubi starred at Naruto, pacing back and forth behind the gate, examining Naruto with every move she made. _**"You know that you'd only be able to control up to two tails, three at least."**_ naruto frowned. That was all he could handle when he didn't ask for help. Kyuubi smirked. _**"My power comes with hard training."**_ She explained and added, _**"Which you do not have time for right now. I'm sure two or three tails will help you for this fight. Uchiha's not that strong..."**_ Kyuubi said as if he was nothing... As if Sasuke was an ant that she could just squash. Was he really that weak or was Kyuubi just that strong?

The cage disappeared as the world around Naruto went black once again. He was awake, and the blindfold was still on. Slowly, he felt someone untie he blindfold and it dropped to his lap. He looked around, getting a good look at the four surrounding him.

To his right stood Juugo, who looked as if he wanted to literally tear Naruto up. Beside Juugo stood Karin, the Sasuke-crazed fangirl. To his left stood Suigetsu, with Zabuza's sword placed on his shoulder. Right infront of him stood Sasuke.

Not the Sasuke he once knew, but the new Sasuke. The evil Sasuke. The Sasuke that _had_ to die.

"UCHIHA!" A loud voice boomed through the forests, echoing off the trees. Naruto, almost with Team Hebi, looked at where the voice came from. Jumping down from a tree and landing on the ground making a huge impact was Sakura. The pink haired Akatsuki member didn't look too happy right now. Naruto had never seen her this mad before. Not even with he used his sexy jutsu on Jirayia, Kakashi, Ebisu, and even with Konohmaru...

"Otouto..." A calmer voice came from the same direction as Sakura. Out of the shadows walked Itachi, seeming as clam as ever, but a hint of frustration voice and very visible in his eyes. Itachi looked to Naruto, who was tied up to a tree. Itachi and Sakura both noticed it wasn't just any regular ropes holding Naruto up, they were chakra restraining ropes. Itachi examined the blonde body, many cuts and bruises that were able to be seen by the naked eye covered his body. "You'll pay for this..."

"Well Aniki... Bring it." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto wanted to close his eyes, to not watch this fight that was about to happen, but something in his kept his eyes wide and alert.

"Itachi-danasuku!!" Naruto shouted kicking his legs and trying to get away from the ropes. Suigetsu and Karin were making sure he couldn't escape while Juugo...

Well Juugo was fighting Sakura. Sakura too noticed the marks all over Naruto. She really hoped they weren't too serious because this fight would most likely take a lot out of her... That ment she wouldn't have enough chakra to heal the blonde completely.

The only question on Naruto's mind as the two went at it was: Who was worse? Both seemed extremely pissed off. It would suck for anyone to come between any of the two fights that were taking place.

**_A/N: The whole FemKyuu thing is important, believe me. I wouldn't put it in the story unless it wasn't... I have a couple mroe questions for everyone! I know who's gonna kill Sasuke know, but you'll have to find out about that... I just wanna know:  
1. Who should almost die? Naruto or Itachi? If Naruto, it would be because he jumps infront of Itachi to save him. If Itachi, it would be because he jumps infront of Naruto to save him.  
2. Once the wedding is over, I'm going to end the Akatsuki. Now don't flip! There will be a sequal... Now for the sequal, I'm planning on doing MPreg. Is everyone okay with that? 'Cause that's why I have a FemKyuu. :)  
To Shi-Toyu: ...WAKE BOARDING WAS HARD AS HECK! xD I couldn't even stand up on the fricken thing... lol. So we all went out on the boat and ended up at the giant tree in the middle of the river where a role swing was... That was scary, but I actually did that, lol. xD I really hope next weekend I can get a hang of the wake boarding... The friends of mine who actually got up said it was fun, lol.  
Wow... Very long author's note, huh? :) Just by saying this, I'm making it longer! woowho!! xD  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	24. Chapter TwentyOne

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Naruto didn't know what to do. There he was, watching his future husband and the old love of his life fight to the death... and he could do _nothing_! Why?! Because_ Kyuubi_, of all people who happened to be female, wouldn't lend him his powers and for some reason he couldn't take them from her like before!

Sasuke had his katana while Itachi had no weapon, but he was easily dodging every swing that Sasuke threw at him. It was almost... too easy...

It seemed as if Sasuke wasn't trying at all... or he was just really weak compared to Itachi. Now Itachi was having no problem with his fight, but Sakura was having a little trouble. It had started off with her just fighting Juugo, but then Suigetsu joined in making it harded for Sakura. When she least expected it, karin came into the fight.

Through Team Hebi fought a lot, they were the perfect team. Each member balancing out the other. Juugo with his strength, Suigetsu with his speed, and Karin with her brains... They were extremely hard to fight when it was one on three. At this time, Sakura really hoped help would come up soon.

Naruto was still tied up, feeling his chakra being drained out of him every second. The only reason he was still consious was because of Kyuubi's chakra, which he could slowly feel being drained as well. It was very impossible for Kyuubi's chakra to be drained, but somehow it was happening. Maybe that was why he couldn't use Kyuubi's chakra... her chakra... Kyuubi, the female demon fox.

It still shocked Naruto to the fact that Kyuubi was a she. After everything that he'd been through... after seeing Kyuubi multiple times and seeing... _her_ in fox form, Naruto thought she was a boy or an it. How was he supposed to know demons had genders?

"Just -_swing_- stand -_swing_- still!" Sasuke shouted, trying to get one hit at Itachi. Not one scratch on the older brother and not one on the younger either. But Sasuke was sweating... He'd run out of stamina soon, and be at Itachi's knees. "Why can't I hit you?!" Sasuke shouted fruiously, still swinging his katana, not realizing Itachi's plan.

"You're to slow, Otouto." Itachi said with a smirk. He dodged yet _another_ swing from his so called brother. "You brought this on yourself, when you kidnapped my Naru..." Itachi's voice was deep and serious. Naruto could barely make out what Itachi was saying, but he understood for the most part. "You shouldn't have used Naruto to get to me, Sasuke. That was where you messed up." Itachi's voice had gotten even more serious and deeper. He even called Sasuke but his real name..

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted, not wanting to hear what Itachi had to say. He just wanted Itachi dead! He didn't care at what cost, or who he had to hurt to get it done. He needed Itachi gone... but why? Itachi had kille dhis family, right?

_"Sasuke! He didn't kill you're cla-" _

Sasuke had cut Naruto off before he could finish, but Sasuke knew what Naruto was going to say... Could that be true? Could it possibly be true that Uchiha Itachi did not kill the Uchiha clan? Could someone else really have done it? ...Sasuke wasn't sure, but someone had to pay for the price of his clan.

Then again... killing Itachi would be killing his clan..

But Itachi _had_ killed his clan! He saw it with his own two eyes when he was younger! His own older brother killed his family! No one else! ...Right? Of course!! Naruto had just been lied too.

Minato hurried through the forests, Kakashi and Konan to each side of him. Sasori, Deidara, and Sai were right behind them. Tobi and Zetsu were the ones left behind to watch the base. Hidan, Kakazu, and Kisame were on lookout for the enemy. The enemy in this case was Team Hebi and anyone who stood between Minato and saving his son.

The Akatsuki arrived at the fight just in time to save Sakura from almost being crushed to a pulp. Konan began her medical ninjutsu on her right away. Sasori and Deidara took on Karin, Hidan and Kakazu took on Juugo, and Kisame and Sai took on Karin. Only a couple things were missing... three to be exact. Two Uchihas and one Namikaze-Uzumaki, soon to be a Uchiha-Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Dammit." Minato cursed under his breath. "Kakashi, I want you to stay here. Help fight, I'm going to find my son..." Before Minato could take off, a strong hand wrapped around his arm pulling him back. It was his sliver haired lover.

"I'm not letting you go alone, Minato." Kakashi's voice was serious, he was not kidding. "There's no way I'm letting you run out there after Naruto alone. Who knows what kind of power Itachi and Sasuke are using. You could get, well... You could get injured." His voice had gotten weaker, but only because he was embarrased. "And I won't let you or Naruto get hurt, so I'm coming with you."

Minato frowned, not wanting Kakashi to come for the same reason, but he knew there was no other way. Kakashi was just going to keep pushing until he could come. _(A/N: Hah! I didn't mean for it to come out that way... OH MY GOD! I'm perverted!!) _A soft sigh fell from Minato's lips. He gave Kakashi a small nod and said, "Just be careful... I don't know what'd I do if I lost you or Naruto... again." The last word was so soft, Kakashi almost didn't hear it.

A loud explosion was heard from the west. Minato and Kakashi hurried their way in the direction of the explosion. "Minato!" Kakashi shouted from behind. _(A/N: OH MY GOD! I did it again.)_ "That direction is Konohagakure!" Kakashi shouted, worried now of what had happened. Did Sasuke attack Konoha? He couldn't take Konoha on with his team behind fighting... so what happened?

"I know, Kakashi. Let's hurry." Minato ordered, not turning around to look at Kakashi. He keep his eyes forward, on look out for anything suspicious.

Itachi's eyes widened at the sight before him. He knew Sasuke would do it... Sasuke would do anything, hurt anyone to ger his revenge on the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was backed into a corner, no where to run, but he had the advantage. In his arms was a half-awaken Naruto with a kunai pressed against his neck. Itachi knew if Naruto was cut, he wouldn't heal as fast because the Kyuubi's chakra and his own had been drained.

If Itachi made a wonrg move, anything to upset Sasuke... Naruto could end up dead. Itachi was not fast enough to get to Sasuke in time if he went to cut Naruto's throat. He could only hope Sasuke lost his guard or Naruto regained full consiousness somehow.

"Sasuke... Let's talk this out.. Don't kill Naruto. You know you don't want to do that..." Itachi spoke slowly, making sure Sasuke heard him clearly. Every word.

"You know nothing of what I want, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted angerly. The kunai pressed against Naruto's neck. A small drop of sweat rolled down Itachi's forhead.

"I know you want me dead and not Naruto. I know that somewhere in there, he is your best friend still." Itachi said speaking the truth which Sasuke didn't like. Sasuke didn't like the truth because of a couple reason. One, it was the truth and he'd been liring to himself. Two, he didn't like the truth... The truth hurt sometimes. He _was_ hurting his... ex-best friend just to kill his brother.

Sasuke wondered what it would've been like if he's stayed in Konoha. _Would I be with Naruto... together as a couple? Would Sakura be this hatefull towards me, or would she still be a fangirl? Would Itachi one day die? Would Naruto still have to marry Itachi because of his... father?_

So many thoughts went though Sasuke's head. Itachi took this moment to attack. He ran forward, only after Naruto at this point. He wasnted Naruto safe before any fight began. When Sasuke least expected it, Naruto slipped from his hands. It wasn't until Itachi teleported twenty feet away, that he realized what Itachi had just done.

"ITACHI! FUCK YOU!" Sasuke shouted, even angryer than before. Itachi once again had gotten to him. Was Sasuke so weak he couldn't even not let his guard down? Why did Itachi make him feel so... so useless. Rage ran through Sasuke and he couldn't controll himself anymore. He chuckled the kunai at the ground and grabbed his katana. At a faster pase than before, he charged at Itachi.

It was harder for Itachi to dodge Sasuke this time, he had Naruto in his arms. Thankfully, he heard a close by shout of his name. When he looked, he saw Minato and Kakashi. Before Sasuke could reach him, he teleported to Minato and Kakashi. "What happened?" Minato asked, looking at the non-moving blonde in Itachi's arms.

"Sasuke drained all his chakra." Itachi explained placing Naruto in Minato's arms. "He should come too in ten minutes or so, I hope.. Now I want you to stay far back. This is my fight." Itachi said, looking back to his brother who was looking around for him.

"Itachi, Konohagakure is near by." Kakashi reminded the boy. "Please don't get them involved. I don't want any of our old friends to get hurt." Itachi only nodded, understanding. He wanted Naruto far away so the blonde would get hurt. Kakashi wanted him far away so they didn't destroy Konoha... It was simple enough. Itachi would lead Sasuke away.

"I'll just make him follow me into the woods-"

"Itachi... Just be careful." Minato said interupting his soon to be son-in-law. "It woudl hurt Naruto dearly if you didn't come back..." He whispered, looking down at his son. Itachi couldn't reply to that. He wasn't sure how thsi fight would turn out. He only nodded, not wanting to assure them anything. With that nod, Itacih teleported back to where Sasuke was.

Minato frowned, looking down at his. "He'll be okay, Naruto... Itachi's strong, and so are you... So you need to wake up before he gets back, okay?" Minato asked softly. He knew Naruto couldn't hear him, but it helped to talk. Kakashi frowned, he hated seeing Minato like this...

Back where Team Hebi was fighting with the Akatsuki, Sakura had just gained back enough strength to stand up on her own. Konan was still healing her, but it was hard with all the fighting going on. Karin had easily been taken out by the new team of Kisame and Sai, this was their first time working together as partners. Kakazu and Hidan were still fighting Juugo, but winning. Kisame had joined in to help until they defeated him. Then the other all ganged up on Suigetsu till he was knocked out as well like his teammates.

Team Hebi, minus Sasuke, were each tied up to trees. Everyone was watching them, making sure they didn't try to escape..._ if _they woke up. Sakura and Konan had knocked them out cold with a genjutsu. They were in a genjutsu where they had defeated all of the Akatsuki members. As if!

Naruto relized a couple things when he woke up: his body hurt like shit, his head was spinning every which way, and he was hearing people yelling his name.

When he could finally see, he got a clear view of Minato, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Konan around him with Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakazu behind them. But where was... "Itachi?!" Naruto snapped up, looking around, trying to ignore the pain he had just caused to his body.

"Naruto, calm down." It was Konan holding him down. Naruto shook his head. He wasnted to see Itachi, and he wanted to see Itachi _now_!

"Otou-san! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Sai!" Naruto shouted out, trying to get away from Konan. "Where is Itachi-danasuku?" He asked worriedly, not moving anymore. He sat up, Konan ready to stop him if he tried to move again.

"He's.. somewhere fighting... Sasuke..." Minato explained to his son. Naruto's eyes widened.

"He can't!" Naruto shouted, struggling to get away.

"Naruto, Naruto... Calm down." Minato said in a sothing voice, hugging his son tightly. "Itachi is strong; he'll defeat Sasuke." Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks.

"No, Otou-san... No he won't..." He whispered confusing everyone.

**_A/N: What does Naruto mean by that? :? I hope no one minds another cliffy... I've already started working on the last chapter! :D The wedding is the last chapter of this story! The wedding is going to be the BEST wedding ever with the help of Shi Toyu. :D She's helping me soo much. And I'd also like to thank Yasha-Inu, who's been helping me too! You two rock! :) And to my one of my closest reviewers, Kaori Kuni. Thank you for always reviewing! I even got her into ItaNaru! w00t w00t! Not always SasuNaru anymore!! HAH! xD  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	25. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"No, Otou-san... No he won't..." Naruto had whispered to the people around him. Minato and Kakashi exchanged glances, noth not liking what Naruto was saying.

"What do you mean, Naruto? He won't be able to do it... Why not?" Minato was just as confused as the other Akatsuki members. Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks.

"...He won't be able to kill Sasuke, Otou-san..." Naruto whispered softly beteen his sobs. "S'uke... He's been... He's been leading Itachi-danasuku on..." Naruto explained softly. No one had yet to understand what the blonde was talking about.

_--FlashBack--_

_Before Itachi showed up, Naruto was still tied to the tree... 'knocked out'. Yet did Sasuke know, the blonde was listening in on his conversation with his team. "Itachi will come for Naruto, because the two are supposed to be married in a couple weeks." Naruto heard Sasuke explain to his team. "When Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki get here-" How did Sasuke even know that Itachi woudl send someone, Konan or Sakura, to get the other members? "-I want you all to fight them. Lose to them, make them think they stand a chance."_

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing! Team Hebi was going to play the Akatsuki! That wasn't even possible. "Once the Akatsuki believes they are winning, they will believe Itachi can beat me as well." Naruto's breath stopped. What did Sasuke mean? "I will be fighting Itachi near Konoha, hopefully doing some damage to that hell hole."_

_Konoha? Sasuke was going to try to attack Konoha while attacking Itachi? "When Itachi think's I'm all out of chakra and stamina from 'missing' him with my katana... I'll send the final blow. He won't be expecting it." Naruto knew Sasuke was smirking. He could tell by Sasuke's voice._

_"You're going to use the Raging Chidori on Itachi?" Naruto heard Karin asked surprised._

_"Yes. I hope he said goodbye to everyone before he came here." The younger Uchiha said with a maniacal laugh. Naruto still wasn't breathing. It was almost as if he'd forgotten how to... What was the Raging Chidori?_

_"Hey boss, seems your little blonde has been listening in." Naruto heard Suigetsu say. Naruto paniced innerly. What would Sasuke do? He wouldn't kill him... That was for sure... Sasuke need Naruto for his plan._

_"We'll just knock him out so he can't tell anyone of what he's heard." That was the last thing Naruto heard before waking up in Minato's arms with Kakashi._

_--EndFlashBack--_

Kakashi gasped sliently. "He upgraded the chidori?" The Chidori itself was a Rank A technique, and Kakashi knew the S Rank version: Raikiri. Sasuke had found a higher up, even more powerful version? It was kinda like Naruto with the Rasengan... He's upgraded Minato's own jutsu. Could Sasuke really have done that with his own jutsu? The only jutsu Kakashi ever created himself?

How was that possible?

"I... I need to help him... Otou-san... I have... to help.. Itachi-danasuku..." Naruto said sitting up as best as he could without help from anyone. Of course, Minato and Sakura helped him once the realized he couldn't do it alone.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back out there." Minato said in a serious tone. He wasn't going to lose his son. He'd just recently found him! There was no way in hell!

"Otou-san... No one can withstand the Raging Chidori... Orochimaru helped him creat it.. It's a forbidden jutsu... I can only think of one thing that could stop it..." Narutp stopped, looking down at his hands. They were shaking.

"Kyuubi." Sakura whispered looking to Sai, then Kakashi and Minato.

"No!" Minato shouted furiusly. "I will not let you do that Naruto!" The older blonde shouted as a single tear ran down his cheek. Naruto shook his head slowly.

"Otou-san... I _have_ to do this... for Itachi-danasuku... I can't let him die, Otou-san. Not when I know what Sasuke is planning to do to him." Naruto's voice started off as a whisper, but his voice got just a bit louder with each word. He seemed confident in himself. Confident that he could stop Sasuke from killing the man...

Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, the only person Naruto used to think of as family. Uchiha Itachi, the future husband of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Itachi, the man that Naruto was falling in love with.

Naruto could not admit at this point that he loved Itachi. He could admit that Itachi was a nice, caring man who loved him. He wasn't sure why Itachi loved him, but the Uchiha did... Naruto really hoped that one day, he could have loved Itachi back. But he was sure that after this he wouldn't be able to. Not because Itachi would be gone... but he, Naruto, would be gone.

"Naruto-"

"Minato." Kakashi said interupting his lover and ex-sensei. The man looked at Kakashi with sadness in his eyes. "Minato, Naruto has to do this... If it was you in danger, I'd do the same thing..." Minato frowned at the thought... Kakashi giving his own life for him.

Sai held out his hand for Naruto to grab when he saw the blonde having trouble standing. The black haired boy pulled Naruto up to his feet. The others around him stood up as well. Sakura quickly tackled the blonde, almost knocking him over. She sobbed quietly on the blonde's shoulder as he rubbed her back sothingly, trying to calm the pink haired girl down. "Sakura-chan, I'll be o-" Naruto was cut off before he could even finish.

"No, Naruto... Don't say it. Don't lie to me..." The pinkette mummbled into the blonde's chest through her tears. "I know you won't be okay... Everytime you say, you come back hurt..." She pulled back away from him, looking up into his big blue eyes. "I want to tell you something this time..." Naruto nodded, listening. "No matter how injured you come back, even if you're half dead, I will not let you leave me..." Sakura explained to the boy she'd come to think of as a brother.

"And I will help." Konan said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Even though I haven't known you long, Naruto... You've become like a brother to me." The blue haired girl explained to the still unjured blonde. Naruto smiled at the two girls.

"Thanks, to all of you." Naruto said smiling. Naruto turned to his father. "Otou-san..." Minato shook his head, telling the boy not to continue.

"I can't stop you from doing what you want..." Minato said, Kakashi could see the pain in his lover's eyes. "...so go." Naruto's eyes widened at his father's words. Minato was allowing him to go. He wasn't going to stop him... With those words said, Naruto took off.

'_**The only reason I'm going to help you kill this Uchiha is to get free from this body...'**_

_'Kyuubi? You're actually talking to me? You never talk to me when I'm consious... Free?'_ Naruto heard the Kyuubi chuckle at his questions.

_**'Once you die, I'll die too... Meaning we'll be set free.'**_ She explained to Naruto as he fell out of sight from his friends and family. Naruto frowned. He really didn't want to die, but he wanted to save Itachi. He'd do whatever it took from him to save that man. Even if it ment his own life.

_--Itachi's POV--_

A smirk fell apon my face as Sasuke looked defeated by this point. "Give up, Sasuke." I shouted to my brother who was panting heavily. "You're done for!" There was no way he could win. Not now. A small chuckle fell from Sasuke's lips; then the chuckling got louder as he stood up straight.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi." Sasuke said shaking his head in what seemed like disapointment. "You should know me, you're own little brother, better that this." Sasuke gave me a venomus smirk. I knew somehow... this fight wasn't over. "Itachi, let me show you my newest jutsu." Sasuke's chakra level sharply without him even trying. The curse seal on his neck that had been unable to be used with Orochimaru dead was glowing a bright purple and begining to spred over Sasuke's face.

He grasped his left wrist with his right hand. Sasuke's left plam began to spark. "This shall be the end of you, Uchiha Itachi." I wouldn't move. My body was frozen as I starred into my brother's eyes. They were a normal Sharingan. It was some kind of... hypnosis.

I couldn't move...

...I was stuck...

...And he was going to kill me.

_--Naruto's POV--_

_Come on legs! Move faster!!_ I told myself as I speeded through the forest to where I thought the battle was happening. I stopped suddenly feeling the area around me change. The aura went from bad to worse in less than five seconds.

I hurried as fast as my legs, plus Kyuubi's speed could take me. It was when I found the two Uchiha brothers that I stopped again. Sasuke whas charging up his Raging Chidori. His entire arm was covered with the blue lightning. Itachi was standing about fiveteen meters from his younger brother. Was he stupid?! Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he attacking Sasuke before Sasuke got him?

Itachi's head turned to me, his eyes filled with fear. Itachi was never scared... never. "Naruto! Get out of here! Run before he can get you in his hypnosis too!" Itachi shouted at me, confusing me. Hypnosis? Then it hit me, Itachi _couldn't_ move.

"You're to late, dobe." Sasuke's voice sneered out. A smirk flowed across his face. "You 'danasuku' will be no more when I'm done with him."

"NOOO!" I shouted as I watched Sasuke run forward, his Raging Chidori fully charged and read to kill. I didn't know what I was doing, but my body was moving. I was going to protect Itachi no matter what like he did to me. I heard Itachi shouting at me, telling me to go back before it was too late, but I didn't listen.

The last thing I remembered was me standing infront of Itachi, me facing him. I looked up into his eyes, he still couldn't move. I smiled warmly... Then I coughed once and blood spat out. I could see him trying to hold me, catch me before I fell. Then last thing I saw were tears in his eyes before things fell dark...

...

...

...

...

...

**_A/N: Did you really think I'd leave you with that? :D  
_****_:shuting up and continuing:_**

_--Normal POV--_

Naruto ran as fast as he could, making his way infront of Itachi as a way to stop Sasuke from hurting the one he loved. Sasuke's eyes widened as his hand went through Naruto's chest, barly even scarping Itachi. Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes and smiled softly. He coughed once and blood slattered on Itachi's robe. Naruto's eyes slowly fell shut as he fell to the ground. A pool of blood formed around his body.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. Sure he had told Naruto he wanted to use the blonde, but that was to get to his brother. In reality, he did still love the dobe. THis would be the second time he'd almost killed the dobe. He really hoped it was another almost.

Itachi's eyes began to water. An Uchiha never cried. It was not allowed in the household. An Uchiha was never allowed to show emotion. Never allowed to do anything. For once in his life, Itachi didn't want to be an Uchiha. Right now he wanted to bash his brother's face in, kill him even more than he did before.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's voice sounded demonic. "...I wasn't going to kill you for Naruto's sake..." The older brother closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. "...But this has gone on far too long." He reopened his eyes, allowing his Mangekyou Sharingan to be seen. Without any force at all, Itacih stepped foward. He'd broken the hypnosis somehow.

Sasuke didn't want to die. Not now. He had yet to fufill his dreams: to kill Itachi and to remake the Uchiha clan. He shut his eyes tight as Itachi took another step closer. He was a goner. He had no cahkra left in him.

Itachi was about to kill Sasuke. He could've done it... He would've but Naruto needed help. And quickly. Before Sasuke opened his eyes, Itachi gathered Naruto in his arms. The blonde's usual tan body was pale, and covered in blood. He quickly felt for a pulse, but felt nothing. He had to hurry to Sakura and Konan. They were Naruto's last chance of survival.

**_A/N: O.o OH MY GOODNESS!! I made Naru-chan get hurt! TT What if I killed him off? How many people would be pissed? x3 Anyways, shout out to Shi Toya and Yasha-Inu! I luff you two sooo much! And Shi Toya gets most props throught this story! Without her, there would be no chatper Twenty-three... BTW!! Reminder: next chapter is the LAST chapter! TT I know, sad right? How many people are mad Sasuke didn't die? Well, don't be. Just cause I didn't kill him in this chatper, doesn't mean he won't die. 'Cides, I wanted someone else to kill him... Or I could let him live... Not sure... :3  
I have a question not reguarding this fanfic... How many of you readers... How many of your parents actually know what you read or write? I wanna know cause I'm wondering how my mother would react... x3  
And for the late update... I am soo sorry.. There's this guy... and this whole thing just flipped on me... :( I thought he was gonna be the one who wouldn't hurt me, but I was wrong.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	26. Chapter TwentyThree

**Summary: **Team Seven is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What does the Leader what with Team Seven? The Kyuubi? No... Then what do they want?  
**Warnings:** Minato is Nagato. Fourth is Leader. Yes, I know he's not really, but I wanted the Fourth to be the leader of the Akatsuki for this story. All members of Akatsuki are alive.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**NOTE:  
--PLEASE READ THE LAST A/N!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!**_--

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Sakura paced quietly across the white tiled floors. She looked to the dig slidding doors once again, but they had not opened. When were they going to? She needed to know how he was... In the same hallway Sakura was pacing through, sat a few members of the Akatsuki.

They were Kakashi and Sai. Minato was with Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu hiding from the villagers so they did not spot them. Currently, they were still in Tsunade's home... which they had broken into late at night.

A tall girl with bleach blonde hair gaped as she walked into the same hallway that the pinkette stood. Both stopped from whatever they were doing, and starred at each other. The blonde looked to the two on the bench seated. "You-you're alive?" She asked, still surprised to see them here. This blonde haired girl was none other than Sakura's old best friend, Yamanaka Ino. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at her best friend once again.

Sakura smiled lightly as she once again saw Ino. It had felt like forever since she'd sceen her. The blonde haired girl ran over to the pinkette, hugging her tightly. "Where have you been, forehead?" She asked in a jokingly mannor, using Sakura's old nickname. Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Kakashi-sensei? Sai?" Ino let go of her friend and looked at the two. "We heard you were kidnapped... Some of thought you were dead..." Ino whispered in a low voice.

"Wait- where's Naru-" She stopped when the look on Sakura's face changed. Sakura glanced back at the door, and sighed. "Is.. Is Naruto okay?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Not sure yet..." Sakura whispered. A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. "I tried my best to save him myself... but I just couldn't do it..." Sakura found her way to the bench, sitting down between Kakashi and Sai. "I was so scared... I told Naruto that I'd save him... No matter what condition he came back in..." She sobbed quietly.

_--FlashBack--_

_Itachi ran out of the forest carrying Naruto's what looked dead body, getting to Konan and Sakura as quickly as possible. He needed their help or else Naurto would've live. Naruto had to live. He just had to. Itachi wasn't going to let the one person in the world he loved die on him like this. Specially since the only reason Naruto was dieing at the very second was because he had jumped infront of Sasuke's attack._

_"Naruto!" A high pitched scream fell out of Sakura's mouth when she saw what condition Naruto was in. Konan and Sakura quickly began working on naruto as fast as they could, but he wasn't waking up or staying alive. They had lost his heart beat over five times befor Konan came up with the idea. "He needs Tsunade-sama."_

_"Well, the entire Akatsuki can't go running into Konoha!" Minato shouted, but he was only worried for his son. He didn't want to lose the boy. Not now, not ever._

_"Minato, Sakura, Sai, and I can run inside Tsunade-sama's home with Naruto-kun. She'll help. I know she will. Naruto-kun was like her own grandson." Kakashi explained, trying to calm down the man he loved. "We won't get caught. Just make sure the rest of you don't get caught." Minato nodded._

_--EndFlashBack--_

Itachi had protested that he wanted to go along. He wanted to be with Naruto at all times. It took Konan, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori just to make sure Itachi didn't follow. Ino frowned. Everyone had fallen silent. Was Naruto that badly hurt?

The big white sliding doors slid open and all eyes went to the tall blonde haired woman at the door, the Hokage of Konoha, one of the three sannin, Tsunade. She had a worried look on her face, but quickly changed it to a small smile and began to speak. "He's in a weak condition right now... but he's alive." Sakura put her hand over her heart and gave a sigh of relief. Kakashi closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh while Sai just smiled.

Tsunade looked to Ino who looked confused by this point. "Ino... What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, more like ordered out of the girl. Ino gulped, and gave a nervous chuckle. She explained to Tsunade how she, Shikamaru, and Choji were out and Choji swore he saw some Akatsuki member on the outskirt of Konoha.

Tsunade sighed. "There is no Akatuki on the outskirt of Konoha or else my men would have told me." In a way, Tsunade wasn't lieing. The other Akatsuki membering were hiding in her home... Oh how she hoped they were not ruining her home. Ino nodded and turned to Sakura.

"So did you all escape the Akatsuki or something like that?" Ino asked the three. The three looked at between each other and shrugged. "Something like that." Kakashi replied with a smirk under his mask. Ino smiled lightly, happy that her friends were back.

Suddenly, a loud crash was hear from the room that Tsunade had exited from. All eyes turned to the door, worriedly. "Naruto.." Sakura said in a gasp. The five of them rushed into the room to find Naruto on the floor, trying to help himself up. Sakura ran over to help the boy up, and when she did the blonde slapped her hand away.

"Naruto, you should be resting." Tsunade's voice ordered. Naruto smirked as he looked up from the ground to the woman who he'd always thought of as a grandmother. "It's nice to see you too, Baa-chan." He said playfully. Tsunade rolled her eyes. She _carefully_ yanked the boy up by his arm and forced him back into bed. "Good to see you're up." Tsunade said smiling at the blonde.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in the direction of Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai. He had yet to notice Ino.

"Only two people could truly anwser what happened, but neither are here at the moment." Kakashi explained motioning to Ino, trying to hint he couldn't mention anything about the Akatuski or anything right now. Naruto 'oh'ed silently, but he desperately want to ask about Itachi.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said smiling at the girl. The other blonde smiled back. "Ino, please go inform Shikamaru and Choji of what I told you." Tsunade ordered. "And keep it a secret that Team Kakashi is back." Ino gave the Hokage a puzzled look.

Tsunade sighed. "Team Kakashi was never kidnaped." She lied. "They were secretly taking information from the Akatsuki and trasfering it to us. The Akatsuki people your teammate saw was these four returning, but the will be leaving again soon." Ino frowned, but nodded. She understood now. It was a mission.

When Ino was gone, Naruto broke out in the questions. "What happened? All i remember was blacking out infront of Itachi-danasuku... Is he alright? Tell me he's alright." Naruto said pledingly looking between the four in the room.

"So then, what Konan told me is true... Itachi and Naruto are getting married..." Tsunade said to herself in a soft whisper. "Naruto, do you love this man?" She asked, catching the blonde by surprise at first, but he fell into a silent pink blush. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I don't know if I can call it love... yet... but I do feel something for him..." Narutoe xplained in a soft whisper. To change the mood, Naruto turned to Kakashi with a huge grin on his face. "Kakashi-sensei... Will I have to call you Otou-san too?" Evernthrough the mask, you could see a blush fall over the silver haired man's face. Naruto bursted out in a small laughter.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade questioned the blonde. Naruto looked to Sakura and Sai, then Kakashi and back to Tsunade. "Namikaze Minato, my father... He's the leader of the Akatsuki." Naruto explained shocking the blonde woman. "Also, he and Kakashi-sensei are fu-"

"Dating!" Sakura quickly interupted. She galred at Naruto for using such words. Everyone turned to Kakashi who looked nothing like his normal self. He was completely red in the face.

"We all know who's on top in that relationship." Sai said jokingly. Kakashi glared at Sai, and Naruto only chuckled. Tsunade stood there puzzled. Just what had happened while Team Kakashi was at the Akatsuki base?

_--TwoDaysLater--_

Naruto had been stuck in the same hospital bed for two days without any anwsers! He couldn't take it anymore! when was he going to get out? Not only had he been stuck in there, but Ino had blabbed to Shikamaru and Choji who told Kiba who told everyone that Team Kakashi was back. It hurt all four of them in the end because they knew they were leaving soon...

Itachi was not happy either. He and the other members of the Akatsuki, exsculding Team Kakashi, had been stuck in Tsunade's home for two days. Her house wasn't that big of a house and they had to make room for everyone. It was very cramped. No one was allowed to leave the house. No one was allowed to enter either, not even Tsunade. She had told Shizune it was being fumigated.

Finally, Naruto was being let go from the hospital. The first thing he did was go out for some ramen with all of his team and old friends: Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and Ino. None of them new he would be leaving soon... None of them knew all of Team Kakashi would be leaving again...

"How did wokring as spied with the Akatsuki work?" It was Kiba who had asked Team Kakashi while at the ramen shop. Kakashi had explained that they only wanted Naruto, and someone they were convinced that the rest of Team Kakashi could stay... and that they wouldn't betray them. Kiba only chuckled. "Are they retarded?" He asked the team. "Why would you guys leave Konoha for them?"

Naruto frowned. He hated how everyone was putting down on the Akatsuki. He was a member of the Akatsuki. "Wh-what's wrong... Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, noticing the boy was upset. She had goteen over her crush for him long ago, but she still noticed things about him. Naruto shook his head, telling her not to worry.

"You alright Naruto?" Ino asked, she being the only one who knew Naruto was injured besides his own team. She hoped it wasn't any pain or anything.

"He got... a litle attached to one person back at the base. They became friends and all..." Sakura explained to everyone with a sheepish smile. Naruto looked over at the pinkette, still frowning. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to see Itachi. Three days and he hadn't seen Itachi yet.

"How could you become friends with one of them?" Kiba asked as if it was the stupidest thing in the world. Naruto growled under his breath. "Dude... you okay?" Kiba asked putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No I am not okay." Naruto shot at the dog-boy. "What do you mean how can i become friends with one of them? Not all of them are bad people. Actually, none of them are really bad. They're just mistaken people. They've all been either tricked into doing something bad or they were frammed!" Naruto finished. The five non-members of the Akatsuki starred at Naruto, wide-eyed. Naruto frowned and turned back to his ramen.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly. "...A-are you trying to te-tell us that... the Ak-akatsuki are good pe-people?" The black haired girl asked as everyone stayed silent. Naruto didn't reply to the girl's question. "Sakura... Sai... Kakashi-sensei... Is wh-what Naruto-kun said... true?" She asked turning to the other three.

Kakashi sighed. They would find out soon enough. "Indead they are." He explained to the non-members of the group. "Everysingle one of them was either frammed or somehow tricked into doing their evil deads..."

"What about the Akatsuki being after Naruto, trying to get the nine-tailed fox?" Shikamaru was the one to ask. Not even he could figure this out.

"When Gaara-sama was killed by the Akatsuki... he tried to escape and attacked them, so they fought back. The whole time the Akatsuki was only looking for Naruto..." Kakashi continued. Shikamaru nodded while Kiba and Choji sat dumbfounded. Hinata and Ino were catching on now. "So in the end... The Akatsuki is good. They are very powerful though. One day they become Konoha's ally." Kakashi sadi smirking.

Naruto's head popped up. Konoha and Akastuki... allies? He could be in the Akatsuki and be Hokage? Maybe, but with everyone knowing the Akatsuki was good... They'd try to attack more often. Then again, they are stong people... They would never be put down by a simple attack from some random ninjas.

A cloud of gray smoke formed right outside the ramen shop. When the smoke cleared, there stood an ANBU. He had a message for Team Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama wished to see Team Kakashi right away at her home. She hopes to see you all in ten minutes top." And then the ANBU disappeared.

"Well then..." Kakashi said standin up from his stool. "See ya later." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sakura were sitting next to him and the smoke got to them.

"Stupid sensei..." Naruto muttered under his breath. "It was nice to see you all again. Hopefully we can hang out more while here." The blonde gave his friends one of the famous Uzumaki grins. "Come on Sakura-chan, Sai... We don't want Baa-chan to yell at us."

"You mean yell at you." Sakura said with a smirk. Naruto pouted and nodded. The pinkette giggled softly. Sai then walked away from the ramen stand quietly, Sakura chasing after and Naruto following behind. Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru just continued eaing their ramen. "Wait... what did Naruto mean 'while here'? And why Tsunade's home?" Kiba asked the others randomly... About five minutes after the three had left.

Naruto was the first the of the three to run into Tsunade's house. Of course in the living room of the Hokage, sat all the Akatsuki members. Naruto literally pounced on Itachi, throwing his arms around the older mans chest. It took the Uchiha by surprise, but he smiled when he saw who it was. "You're okay?" Itachi asked softly and Naruto nodded. "Good..."

A hand slapped Naurto across the face, leaving the boy shocked. Had Itachi just slapped him? Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. "Never do that again..." Naruto nodded into the man's chest, huggin his tighting until someone cam up from behind hugging him.

"NARUTO-CHAN!!" A voice cried hugging the poor boy to death. Itachi chuckled softly as he watched Konan squeeze the daylight out of his future _wife_. After Konan, Deidara was the next to hug him the same way. All the other members minues the leader each gave Naruto some kind of 'welcome back' sign.

Then there was Minato. "Naruto..." Minato whispered, starring into the face of his son. "..I thought I'd never see you again..." Naruto couldn't help but smile. Everyone worried too much. He was Naruto after all. There was no way he was going to die that easily. Besides that, Kyuubi would have nev-

Kyuubi.

Naruto had yet heard a word from the female fox demon since he awoke. Was she okay? He had to know.

Minato smiled and hugged his son, who hugged back. Naruto's eyes then feel into a dark navy blue and his boyd colapsed. Naruto could hear a faint shout of his name but nothing more.

He opened his eyes to a dark hallway. The blonde rubbed his head, it hurt badly. He knew exactly where he was. He was in his subconsious... The place where Kyuubi was sealed up. He walked through the hallways till he found the gate that held the demon. Where was she? He saw no fox nor a human-fox lady. "Kyuubi?" He called out.

_**"Do you know how much pain you put me through?"**_ A feminine voice was heard from behind him. Quickly, Naruto spun around only to be greeted by the tall orange-ish red haired fox-woman. She frowned at the blonde, but he only smiled back.

"You're alive..." He said with a sign or relief. The demon growled under her breath then chuckled. _**"You think I would die that easily? I live as long as you live, Naruto."**_ She reminded the boy. Naruto smiled at the red head and nodded. Naruto didn't know why the fox did what she did, but her arms were thrown around him, hugging him to death like Sakura and Konan had done. _**"I think I'll send you back now. They're worrying about you. I just kinda... stole you from the outside world."**_ She gave another chuckle, but this one has more... venom in it.

Before Naurto could reply, he opened his eyes to see a bunch of people crowned around him. "What happened?" Came the voice of Sakura, Konan, and Minato. Naruto sat up and chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" Minato questioned the boy. Had he hit his head hard or something?

"Kyuubi apologises for that. She had to talk to me for a moment." A small grin fell over the blonde face only to change to a pout when Sakura smacked him upside the dead. "OW!" Naruto wined, holdin his hand. A soft hand took his in theirs, removing it from his head. Then gently, they kissed the top of his head. Blushing, Naruto looked up at Itachi, the man still holding his hand. He quickly snatched his hand away, face still red, holding hit close to his chest.

"Aww... Naru-chan is blushing!" Was the voice of Deidara. Naruto sent a short glare at the blonde who hid behind Sasori, the red head not minding at all.

"Otou-san," Naruto said standing up, looking at his father. "Did Baa-chan talk to you?" The blonde asked his father. "Because I remember telling her that, 'Namikaze Minato, my father... He's the leader of the Akatsuki.' Then I said, 'Also, he and Kakashi-sensei are fu-'. I was cut off by Sakura who shouted, 'Dating!'."A smirk fell over Naruto's face when his father gaped and Kakashi only blushed... yet again.

Minato coughed once. "Well, I did talk to Tsunade... who brought Jirayia over to the house. Of course the two didn't believe me at first, but I conviced them..." Minato said smiling. How he hated that scar...

Naruto nodded, not knowing if he wanted to know or not.

_--FlashBack--_

_Tsunade couldn't believe what Naruto had told her. First of all, Minatowas alive. Secondly, Minato was the leader of the Akatasuki. Third thing, Kakashi and Minato were fu- together?! When did all of this happen!? Tsunade was so confused. She still didn't believe that this so called 'Minato' was the man she thought to be like a son to her. _

_Her and Jirayia used to say the boy was theirs because he had no parents, just like Naruto. She and Jirayia to Minato was like Sarutobi to Naruto. She would know or not if this man was her little boy._

_Tsunade had to sneak into her own home because it was being 'fumigated'. No one was to know about the Hokage storring members of the 'evil' Akatsuki in her own home. So when Tsuande got inside, she was pumbled by Deidara and Konan, asking questions about Naruto's well being. It was nice to know that people cared for the boy, even in the Akatsuki._

_"Naruto well be fine. He needs rest." Tsuande explained to the two, and all the others in the room. Tobi began jumping in glee with Deidara and Konan whil the other members just smiled. in the corner of the room sat Itachi. He was on the floor, back against the walls, head in hid hands. He looked so... depressed._

_Tsunade casually walked over to the man. "Thank you, Itachi Uchiha." He looked up at the blonde Hokage who was smiling. "You've made the boy I consider a grandson... the happiest I think I've ever seen him." A small smile gazed over Itachi's face. "I'd just like to thank you for that." Itachi nodded, but frowned again. It wasn't that simple._

_"Without me, he'd be just fine and no in the hospital." Itachi said softly, his voice sounded so.. dead._

_"Without you, he'd still be chasing after Sasuke and getting himself hurt." Tsunade replied. _

_"She's right you know, Itachi." A voice that Tsunade some-what reconised from the shadows. A tall man with an Akatsuki robe, hood up covering his face, spoke retreating from the shadows. "Without you,all of you, I would've never found my son. And I would've never found the love of my life." The man said smiling, or as far as Tsunade could tell._

_"Minato Namikaze." Tsunade spoke, turning around facing the man completely. A few members were whispering between each other, stuff about if they were gonna fight and who'd win. "Remove your hood." The man did as he was told. He looked no older than the day he died... Well, maybe a few years older, but the same Minato she remembered. "Prove you are Minato, my son." A few gasps were heard and mummbles of 'he's her son?'._

_"Obaa-chan, you know it's me." Minato said stepping closer. "Just admit it to yourself, I'm alive. I never died. I was in a coma." Minato explained to the woman._

_"That's not true..." Tsunade whispered looking down. "You can't be him..." A smirk feel over Minato's face and he turned around. Slowly he pulled up his robe to show his back. On his back was a scar. Tsunade gasped. She'd given him that scar when Minato was trying to be like Jirayia and spying on Kushina, Naruto's mother. The robe dropped and the blonde turned around._

_"Believe me now?" He asked with the famous Uzumaki grin. Tears fell down Tsunade's cheek are she rushed over to the boy, hugging him to death. Minato couldn't believe how strong she'd gotten. Sure she was strong, but now... Ouch!_

_"Tsunade-hime, you know when your house is being fumigated," Everyone heard Jirayia's voice coming from where Tsunade entered 'secretly', though it was expected the the pervy toad sage would be spying on Tsunade. "-Your not supposed to go..." Jirayia's voice died out when he saw who was in Tsunade's living room. He saw Itachi in the corner, half sulking. Konan was starring at him, smiling and her head pointing towards Tsunade hugging some blonde haired-_

_"Minato?!" Jirayia shouted, uterly confused. It couldn't be him. Tsunade turned to face Jirayia, tears dripping down her cheeks. It was then that he too knew, this was Minato. This was his son._

_--EndFlashBack--_

Naruto just backed away as his father was lost in his own mind. Just what was he remembering?

_--TimeSkip--_

"What do you mean they're leaving again?!" Kiba shouted impatient at what the Gondiame was telling him, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Lee. "They just got back after we all thought they were dead! And now you're sending them off again!! TO THE AKATSUKI!! TO SPY!!" Kiba shouted.

"Shut up, dog-boy. Let her speak." Ino shouted hitting him upside the head. Tsunade sighed. This would be a long day.

"Tsunade-sama, what's this about Naruto being here and leaving?! I thought he was dead?" Iruka asked walking in. Mother hen mode on already?

And just when Tsunade thought this couldn' get any easier. "Listen everyone." Tsunade ordered getting their attention. "None of this leaves this room." Everyone nodded. "Team Kakashi was kidnapped before, yes, but things have changed. The Akatsuki are good people and not evil people since the old leader, Nagato was killed off the and new leader took over.

"Team Kakashi was asked to join by the leader, and they agreed. Now befroe you ask anything, I'm going to try to make an alliance with the Akatsuki. Once that happens, Team Kakashi and the other members will be able to visit freely here at Konoha.

"Now in a couple weeks, all of us in the room will be travling to the Akatsuki base." Tsunade explained to the group. Naruto had decided, why no just invite them all? It seemed easier. Besides, it was his wedding. "We will be attending a wedding at the Akatsuki between Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" Came the shouted of half the room. Tsunade glarred at everyone, and the piped down.

_--TimeSkip--_

A tall man with short black hair, a tiny of blue in it, and oynx black eyes walked through the forest with his one true love. His love was shorter than he, very slinder, has long honey brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes. His love's name, Rin Uchiha. His name, Obito Uchiha. Rin had taken his name quite some time ago, eventhough the two had yet to be married.

Obito was having a hard time. His love was pregnant, and she would not stop complaining! the two were on their way to the Akatsuki lair, only to find out that _no one _was there. What was a man to do with a pregnant woman alone in a huge liar? Nothing but hide...

_--TimeSkip--_

Naruto was nervous. No, he was beyond nervous! He passed the a long time ago. He was with Konan and Sakura, his best women, for the wedding. He had on nice black pants, a black jacket with a white undershirt and an orange tie. Konan was dressed in a baby blue dress. The dress had a floral pattern starrting from the waist where a blue ribbon tied in the back, to the bottum right. Sakura's was the exact same expect a blush pink color. Both had their short hair up in a bun on the top of their head.

_Two persons inspired by the same ideals,  
animated by the same important tasks,  
fully sharing their joys and sorrows,  
giving all their best to each other-  
united in one super-individual "we" in life enjoyment and creativity,  
and in service to each other, to their families,  
their community, and humanity at large._

"You'll do great Naruto." Sakura whispered, huggin the boy. He only nodded. The boy couldn't speak. What if he went to say 'I do', but nothing came out? Suddenly, more nerves flowed through his body.

Itachi was as clam as ever... He had Deidara and Kisame as his best men. All of them were dressed in the exact same thing as Naruto but with different color ties. Itachi had a red one, Kisame had blue, and Deidara had green.

_I think true love is never blind,  
But rather brings an added light,  
An inner vision, quick to find,  
The beauties hid from common sight.  
__  
No soul can ever clearly see  
Another's highest, noblest part,  
Save through the sweet philosophy,  
And loving wisdom of the heart._

The whole Konoha group, plus the Kazekage and his siblings, were there. When Naruto walked down the aisle, all eyes were on him. Minato was the one giving him away, of course. Tsuande was the one who was going to marry Naruto and Itachi. She smiled when Minato hugged Naruto one last time and took his seat. Itachi took Naruto's hands in his own.

"Dearly beloved," Tsunade started off saying. "We are gathered here today to join the two who stand before me in such as cherished matrimony. With eyes only for one-another, and hearts given as gifts are, they will forever love only one another… trust me.

"Love is too great to fool, and even when you are blind to your love, your heart will lead you on your way, even if pain may arise alon the way. You will spend your days as happy as you are now, with the same smiles and the same eyes. You will cry, but there will be happiness within.

"And when you are apart, as they say, one will cry and the other will taste salt. Your house will fill with love, and you will welcome all into your home, full of peace and contentment. You will love." Here, she flipped a page and cleared her throat.

"Do you, Itachi Uchiha, take Naruto to be your, um... Husband, to love until the stars fall and to hold until your arms are cold?"

"I do."

"And do you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, take Itachi yo be your busband, to love until the stats fall and to hold until you arms are cold?"

"I-I-... I d-do..."

"Does anyone have any objections as to why these two should not be married?" Tsunade asked as Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes, the man starring back at him.

"Just kiss already!" A voice was heard from the crowd followed by, "Kiba! Shut up!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as Itachi leaned in close to him. With a very romantic, short chaste kiss, the two were now forever each others.

_**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness... Over 5,000 words fro the last chapter... Dx I sat here for like 20 minutes, thinking of the last line. The line that would end 'Akatsuki'. TT This is my last A/N for this story... But no one should be sad yet! There is a seuqal to come!! :D That's where you all come in!! I need a title for the sequal.  
I've gotten a few title suggestions from THE GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!! (RANDOM INTERUPTION) Shi Toya!! x3 I luff juu sooo much!! Okay, back to the sequal title thingy...  
In the seuqal there will be: mpreggers... itanaru... sasuke wanting naruto back... moving to konoha... akatsuki... love... fighting... friendship...  
For title choises, I have:  
1. Welcome To The Family  
2. Family Matters  
3.One Of The Family  
4. Are You For Real?!  
5. (MAKE UP YOUR OWN!!)  
Which ever I like best, I'll use at title for sequal and give credit to that person. :P Can't wait to see you all next in the story!! **_


End file.
